One Shot, One Piece !
by Rustal D Amandine
Summary: Parce qu'on aime les one shot…. A vous de m'en proposer ! J'accepte tout : Hétéro, Yuri, Yaoi, couple à 3 ou plus selon vos envies…. Rien ne me fait peur. Même les couples improbables, je vous les prends. Venez lire et proposer. Rating M par précaution pour certains One shot, au cas où, mais je vous préviendrais, donc lisez bien mes notes pour pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.
1. Thatch x OC

Bon pour ce premier One shot, je vais commencer doucement (si je commence par du couple à 3 je vais en effrayer plus d'un, lol ^^)

Donc Thatch & OC.

RATING : Hummmm (réfléchis) rien de méchant en vue, TOUT PUBLIC !

* * *

**POV Thatch.**

Enfin du repos ! Sur l'île Mirima, mer turquoise, sable fin et blanc, c'est un de ces coins de paradis que j'adore.

Surtout quand… une sublime créature vient s'ajouter à la toile.

J'ai jeté mon dévolue sur elle, Lilya, c'est une petite serveuse très adorable, qui travaille après ses cours pour les financer.

Elle est très timide aussi, face aux clients elle prends sur elle, mais malgré tout on voit qu'elle est pas à son aise.

Lilya est plus petite que moi, une tête au moins nous sépare.

Elle a les cheveux longs jusqu'au bas des reins, raides, ils sont roux clairs, elle a la peau pâle, mais ce que j'aime surtout ce sont ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes parsemés d'or.

Je m'approche du bar, je m'installe et j'attends, la voila qui arrive :

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Comme d'hab, répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Je la trouve adorable quand elle rougit :

- Oh c'est toi Thatch.

- Oui, alors où en sont tes études ? T'es sûre de pas vouloir nous rejoindre ?

- J'ai passé mes examens, j'aurai mes résultats demain, et non je n'ai toujours pas envie de vous rejoindre.

Elle s'en va déjà, pas grave je vais l'observer.

**POV Lilya**

Je me sens comme observer, bon c'est pas nouveau, je sais que je suis belle.

Dire que demain je partirai après l'annonce de mes résultats, mais je me plais ici, c'est plutôt tranquille.

Et puis je n'ai pas envie de devenir Marine ! Non moi je veux voyager, je pourrais rejoindre Thatch et Barbe Blanche après tout…

Mais, je n'ai pas envie de devenir pirate non plus….

Je regarde Thatch, il me guette, son menton repose sur la paume de ma main, il me fixe avec le sourire, j'ai l'impression qu'il me déshabille du regard.

Je me souviendrai toujours du jour de notre rencontre…

C'était i ans, je travaillai comme aujourd'hui, la clientèle était des plus importantes, sûrement à cause de la chaleur.

Je servais donc des clients un peu louche, en général mon patron me les évite, il m'aime bien et ne tient pas à ce que je me fasse agresser, il m'aime comme si j'étais sa fille.

Donc je ne sers que très rarement ce type de client, mais ce jour là, il y avait tellement de monde que malheureusement quand j'ai fait mon service, une bande pas nette m'a demandé à boire.

Je les ai donc servit et quand j'ai tourné le dos, un des types m'a fait des avances et des propositions douteuses que j'ai refusé.

J'ai crié à l'aide, mon patron à accouru, mais ces types ont sortit leurs armes, nous menaçant avec les autres clients.

Ces pervers m'ont demandés de me déshabiller, j'ai refusé, mais ils me menaçaient de me tuer alors j'ai commencé à défaire les boutons de ma chemise en pleurs.

Jusqu'à l'arrivé de Thatch….

- Je te conseille vermine de baissé ton arme, menaçait lentement le commandant Thatch.

- Qui ose m'interrompre….

L'homme qui me menaçait s'est aussitôt tu en voyant à qui il avait affaire, il y avait Thatch et d'autres hommes avec lui :

- On fait moins les malins, alors vous désirez quoi ? La douceur ou bien la force ? Demanda Thatch en faisant craquer ses doigts avant de faire tournoyer ses sabres dans ses mains.

Une bagarre s'en suivit, où évidemment Barbe Blanche et ses hommes eurent raison en même pas une minute de ces êtres abjectes.

Moi je tremblais et pleurais comme jamais, j'avais eu si peur, mon patron m'a consolé.

Après Mirima fut sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, depuis plus d'ennuis.

Enfin presque, car je suis tombée amoureuse de Thatch, lorsqu'il m'a sauvé, mais j'ai jamais osé le lui dire, à quoi bon de toute façon demain je pars…

**POV Thatch**

Etrange, plus je la regarde, plus je la trouve triste, aurait-elle un problème ? La voila qui revient….

- Tu vas bien ?

- Heu… oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Lilya.

- Tu sembles triste…

- C'est juste que demain je pars.

J'écarquillai les yeux, ainsi elle va nous quitter pour entrer dans la Marine, dommage, j'aimerai tant la faire changer d'avis… surtout que je sais qu'elle ne veut pas y entrer.

- A quelle heure tu connaîtras tes résultats ?

- A 9h, me répondit Lilya.

- Puis-je t'accompagner.

- Heu… oui bien sur.

**POV Lilya.**

Demain je l'aurais une dernière fois à mes côtés, mon ami, mon amour….

Je soupire, j'ai terminé ma journée et je suis épuisée, quand je pense que j'ai réussi à tenir ce rythme durant 3 ans….

Je m'éclipse après, quand je rentre chez moi j'ai les jambes en compote, j'angoisse pour demain.

Je ne dors évidemment pas très bien, pour deux grandes raisons, la première mes résultats et la deuxième c'est que je fantasme sur Thatch….

Je voudrais tellement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, alors je fantasme, même si je suis souvent déçue que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, car je le voudrais près de moi…

Bon je me lève, dans moins d'une heure j'aurais mes résultats et après je devrais partir et quitter Thatch.

Il est 8h50, il est temps que je sorte de mon petit appartement, je le regarde une dernière fois et je sors avec ma valise.

Thatch est là, mon cœur bat à la folie, il me propose galamment de me porter mes affaires, j'accepte timidement, nous marchons ensemble et voila… on arrive devant mon école.

Je regarde ma montre, plus que 2 minutes, je stresse et si j'ai tout raté ? Je vois un homme venir pour coller les affiches avec nos résultats.

Evidemment on est bousculé, ce n'est pas possible, je suis marquée nulle part, je reviens vers Thatch en larmes :

- J'ai raté je l'ai pas…

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas regardé ces affiches là.

- Oui, mais celle-là c'est pour ceux qui ont très bien ou bien.

- Thatch, lâches-moi.

Il me tire avec lui jusqu'aux affiches, je n'ose pas les regarder, je n'ai pas pu réussir à ce point :

- Tu es là, me dit Thatch.

- Quoi ?

Je regarde, c'est bien mon nom, j'ai réussi, avec 15,7 de moyenne, je saute dans les bras de Thatch, je suis tellement heureuse.

Si heureuse que je l'embrasse.

**POV Thatch.**

Ses lèvres sont exquises, je ne la laisserai pas m'échapper, je l'enferme dans mes bras et approfondit le baiser, ses cheveux sont tellement doux.

Je regrette qu'elle parte.

**POV Lilya.**

Je me rends compte de ce que je fais, je m'écarte de ses lèvres, rouge de honte :

- Excuses-moi….

- Moi pas, j'ai aimé, je t'aime.

Il m'aime, il me caresse tendrement mon visage :

- Soit heureuse ma Lilya, ne renonce jamais à tes rêves.

Il se détache de moi, qu'est-ce que j'attends pour lui dire ce que je ressens.

Me voila sur le bateau qui m'éloignera de cette île et de Thatch aussi, si je le revois un jour ça sera en tant qu'ennemi.

Je m'assoit, le visage dans mes mains, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit mes sentiments ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon petit ? Me demande un vieil homme qui est assit en face de moi.

- Je vais partir et… je n'ai même pas réussit à dire à quelqu'un que je l'aimais… et je pense jamais le revoir….

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller lui dire ?

- Mon père veut que je sois dans la Marine et j'aime un pirate… qui m'a aussi sauvé la vie….

- Ah ! Ecoutes-moi bien petite, une fois j'ai aimé une femme, j'ai vécu une situation un peu similaire à la tienne, je ne lui ai jamais dis et je le regrette car le jour où je suis revenu pour lui dire, elle était partit.

Il pointa le ciel :

- L'amour est un bien précieux cadeau, qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? Vivre avec lui ?

- Oui…, avouais-je d'une petite voix.

- Alors descends vite de ce bateau et court le lui dire, il ne faut pas vivre dans le regret tu sais, car c'est la pire des souffrances, s'il ne ressent rien pour toi, tu peux avoir mal au départ, mais après tu iras mieux car tu te diras au moins je n'ai pas à regretter de ne pas l'avoir dis.

- Mais mon père m'a dit que je devais devenir Marine…

- Mon petit ça se voit que tu es motivée à le devenir, me dit-il ironiquement avec un sourire amical, c'est pas à ton père de choisir mais à toi.

Je me rendis compte que le bateau avait commencé à partir, oh non, que dois-je faire ? Je vois le vieil homme me regarder, je regarde le navire de Barbe Blanche, le fameux Moby Dick :

- Oh c'est un de ses hommes, comprends l'homme, raison de plus, c'est un vieil ami ce sacré Edward, tu seras entre de bonnes mains, cours vite voir celui qui fait battre ton cœur.

Je regardai ma valise, puis le pavillon noir qui s'éloignai, je devais choisir maintenant, j'écoute mon cœur…. Et repense à ce que m'a dit Thatch.

_- T'es sûre de pas vouloir nous rejoindre ?_

_- Je t'aime. Soit heureuse ma Lilya, ne renonce jamais à tes rêves._

Mon rêve c'est toi !

Je me lève et court, je m'arrête et me retourne vers le vieil homme :

- Merci, m'écriai-je.

Il leva sa canne en guise de salut, je saute par-dessus bord, sous les regards des autres passagers, je nage vers le rivage.

**POV Thatch.**

Et la voila qui part… hein mais qu'est-ce que ? Elle saute par-dessus bord.

Je descends en 4ème vitesse du Moby Dick, j'accours vers le quai, où elle se hisse, je l'aide :

- Je t'aime, me dit-elle avant de se jeter sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Tu peux répéter ? Demandais-je surpris en me détachant d'elle.

- Je t'aime, murmura t'elle.

Je la regardai, avant de lui dévorer ses lèvres :

- Est-ce que… je peux venir… avec toi ?

- Intégrer l'équipage ?

- Oui, me répondit timidement Lilya.

- Oui ma belle, oui.

Je la soulevai et la fit tournoyer dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser comme il se doit.

Je la tire ensuite, nous courrons ensemble, père doit à tout prix l'apprendre, depuis le temps qu'on rêve tous qu'elle nous rejoigne, on l'apprécie tous.

**POV Lilya.**

Il me tire, je le suis, je ris, je resouris enfin, j'intègre officiellement l'équipage.

Mais avant tout je suis avec celui que j'aime ! J'ignore qui était cet homme mais je le remercie sans lui, j'aurais vécu une vie morose.

* * *

La morale de cette histoire : Toujours tenter le tout pour le tout et ne jamais hésiter à dire ses sentiments s'ils sont forts !

Sinon vous vivrez dans le regret, et vivre avec le regret n'est pas une bonne chose.

* * *

Alors qui à une proposition à me faire en tant que couple ?

Si vous voulez une situation bien particulière, une ambiance, un lieu ou que je me base sur une image (merci de m'envoyer le lien avec des puces dedans pour que ça passe) ou encore une chanson, dites tout, je suis (très) ouverte d'esprit.

Et si vous hésitez à demander des trucs un peu plus chauds et osés n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous avez peur qu'on lise votre review (j'ai déjà écris ce type de scène, lisez, le chapitre 26 : Nuit de noces de ma fic le visage des ténèbres, c'est qu'un échantillon de ce que je peux écrire. Donc allez y, ne vous privez pas je signalerez avec un RATING !).

Je préfère le dire, ^^ histoire que personne n'hésite à me demander, je suis très polyvalente ^^.


	2. Law x Kidd

Alors voici un Law X Kidd sur la demande de Florette.

RATING : M, donc âme sensible passez votre chemin, car on m'a demandé du osé.

J'espère que ça te plaira Florette, j'ai laissé mon imagination pervers prendre le dessus sur moi X) (au passage soyez indulgent j'ai encore jamais écrit de Yaoi !)

* * *

**POV Kidd.**

Je vous explique pas le mal de crane que j'ai ! Et je suis où là ? Dans un lit j'crois… ouai bha c'est pas le mien…. C'est quoi ces conneries, je peux pas bouger.

Des cliquetis métalliques ? J'ose ouvrir mes yeux et regarde ce qui me bloque, c'est quoi ces connerie ? Des chaines ! En granit marin en plus !

Law ! Te voila enfoiré !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? T'es tellement à sec que tu me prends mes fringues ? Je te conseille de me libérer sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Se moqua Law, tu vas m'attaquer.

- Dégages, je t'interdis de me toucher.

- T'oublis que je suis médecin, répliqua Law avec un sourire sadique.

**POV Law.**

Enfin il se réveille, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser, il a une peau d'une pâleur cadavérique, nous allons remédiez à cela.

- Tu dois pas prendre beaucoup le soleil, tu es aussi coloré qu'une blouse de médecin, mais je vais te prescrire un traitement de choc.

- Law dégage, rugit mon Kidchounet.

Je promène mes doigts sur son torse, on va commencer par l'entrée avant le plat de résistance, je lui pince ses tétons, oh il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier :

- A quoi tu joues ? Dégage !

- D'accord si tu arrives à me repousser, répliquais-je avec mon plus beau sourire pervers.

Je lui malaxe ses pointes, il rugit de colère et essaye avec le peu de mouvement de se libérer, pieds et poings liés il aura bien du mal.

Tu me résistes, attend de gouter à ça, je dirige ma main gauche vers ses bijoux de famille, que je regarde avec satisfaction, j'entreprends de stimuler son gland.

Ah ah mon Kidchounet rougit, tu as meilleur mine.

**POV Kidd.**

Le chien ! Oh putain je vais le tuer, voila que mon membre se dresse :

- Tu en as un bel engin dis-moi, me lance Law.

Il pose ses doigts dessus et me caresse, oh je vais le tuer !

- Connard… arrêtes ! Tonnais-je.

Il me jette un regard noir :

- Dommage, tu aurais pu avoir de ma part de l'attention.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton attention à la merde !

Law me gifle, tsss il m'a fendu la lèvre.

L'enflure il me mord de partout ! Surtout mes tétons, il tire en même temps dessus c'est pas agréable du tout, il se retire, il a enfin compris !

**POV Law.**

Ne croit pas en avoir fini avec moi, je sors juste quelques minutes le temps d'aller chercher quelques instruments de torture.

Je reviens avec mon appareillage et quelques produits dont j'extrais des doses bien précises, puis je me tourne vers Kidd.

Serais-ce de l'inquiétude ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'injecter ?

- Des stimulants.

Je lui découpe son bras avec mon pouvoir, je ne souhaite pas qu'il bouge pendant ma petite piqure :

- Arrête ça !

Je l'ignore royalement, je lui remets juste en place son bras, je sous-pèse ses testicules, oui ça va être intéressant.

Je les lui emprisonne dans une avec dans un anneau métallique, je lui branche dessus une électrode, une sur chaque cuisse, sur chaque téton, et une sur son membre.

Je les branche pour qu'elles envoient dès maintenant un courant électrique avant de m'asseoir et de lire un livre.

Il se retient, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, je vais le laisser dans cet état le temps d'un chapitre.

**POV Kidd.**

- Law débranche ces trucs !

Je crois que le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'aime ! Si je le pouvais je l'étriperai ! Il mérite sa réputation de pirate cruel ! L'enfoiré, ça me lance de partout et il me laisse comme ça.

**POV Law.**

Je mets beaucoup de temps à lire mon chapitre, peut-être parce que je veux l'entendre gémir, on va augmenté le courant.

Je souris sadiquement et j'augmente, il a du mal à retenir, il aime quoi qu'il en dise ! Et l'entendre gesticuler pour se libérer et délicieusement jouissif !

Je mets volontairement une heure à lire mon chapitre avant de le regarder, son sexe est fièrement dressé et gonflé, et le fait de lui avoir emprisonner ses testicules lui empêche d'éjaculer et donc de se libérer de toute cette pression.

Bien il est temps de continuer la suite du programme.

**POV Kidd.**

Il se lève, son sourire me déplait :

- Tu es toujours aussi blanc, me lance Law, je crois que je vais devoir te donner un traitement plus poussé.

Je bloque mon souffle, il me pince mes tétons encore une fois, mais avec ses saletés d'électrodes, cette caresse qui me faisait presque rien tout à l'heure voila que…. Law je te bute une fois libre, parce que j'aime ce que je ressens !

- Je vois que tu n'es pas insensible voyons comment il réagira à ceci, me prévient Law.

Je vois sa main gauche effleurer mon membre… et… c'est… bon !

- Law arrête ! Je serre les dents pour ne pas gémir.

**POV Law.**

- Ca s'arrêtera quand tu arriveras à jouir sous mes coups.

- Enfoiré tu sais très bien que je peux pas !

- Ah oui c'est vrai je t'en empêche, répliquais-je en faisant mine de me rappeler.

Je desserre ma ceinture et déboutonne mon pantalon qui trouve sa place au sol.

Je ne laisse pas à mon Kidchounet le temps de rappliquer que je m'immisce en lui, je regarde mon appareillage et augmente considérablement les décharges, je veux l'entendre me supplier d'arrêter.

Je lui fais de profond va et vient, voila qu'il se mord la lèvre, je prends son sexe et le caresse tout en donnant de puissant coup de rein.

**POV Kidd.**

Pas vrai, je supporte de moins en moins son pseudo traitement et lui qui augmente la tension ! Je n'ose même plus lui crier dessus par peur d'entendre un cri de plaisir et ça jamais ! Jamais je lui ferai se plaisir.

Ah ! Il a trouvé ma prostate ! Il donne de vigoureux coups dessus et l'autre qui m'empêche de jouir avec son truc !

C'est frustrant et diaboliquement excitant, je lui lance encore un regard noir, il sourit et je le vois qui augmente encore le courant électrique.

Je retiens de justesse, dans un étouffement un cri de plaisir, lui sourit toujours sadiquement.

Sale pervers !

Ses mains sur mon sexe se resserrent et me caressent plus vivement ! C'est insoutenable.

**POV Law.**

Quel vue tu m'offres, ton visage est d'un rouge magnifique, allant parfaitement avec tes cheveux d'ailleurs, ça m'excite qu'il se retienne à ce point ses cris.

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il résiste autant, je peux encore augmenter une dernière fois le courant, je regarde mon appareillage et Kidd.

Oh oh serais-ce de la supplication dans son regard, raison de plus, j'arrête le courant quelques secondes, il est surpris, puis je le remet mais au maximum.

Il est tellement prit au dépourvu que cette fois il crie !

Son corps est sensible maintenant à tous les touchés, alors je m'occupe de chacune de ses parties intimes et érogènes.

Je m'active pour qu'il n'en puisse plus, je cherche la frustration, ne pouvoir connaître la délivrance lui fait connaître l'intensité des caresses et de mes coups.

Je vois que ses bourses sont extrêmement gonflés, je les lui caresse et il ne le supporte pas, il gémit.

J'accélère la cadence jusqu'au point de non retour, je ôte rapidement mon haut, je m'allonge sur lui, il craque, il n'en peut plus….

Remarque moi non plus le voir ainsi soumis au plaisir inaccessible, l'avoir entendu et se débattre pendant m'a lecture m'a diablement excité et il est temps pour moi de me libérer.

J'augmente une dernière fois le rythme, dans le dernier coup de rein je le libère de son anneau qui l'empêcher jusqu'alors de connaître l'extase, il éjacule comme jamais entre nous deux.

- Alors ? Demandais-je en débranchant le courant.

- Franchement tu as de ces fantasmes toi ! Un jour faudra que je fasse de même avec toi, juste pour que tu vois comment s'est.

**POV Kidd**

Je crois que j'ai jamais jouis à ce point !

J'aime pas être dominé, lui non plus donc on le fait à tour de rôle histoire de trouver chacun son compte.

Faudra qu'une nuit je lui fasse le coup, maintenant je verrais plus les médecins comme avant…

* * *

La morale de cette histoire est que les jeux sexuels sont tous permis à condition que les 2 soient d'accord et trouve un épanouissement.

Vous avez aimez ? J'espère. On m'a demandé du osé, j'ai sortit du osé.

Alors ?


	3. Luffy x Zoro

Voici un Luffy x Zoro sur demande de L'Ombre du vent.

RATING : Si vous n'avez pas peur du mot masturber alors TOUT PUBLIC, pas de lemon.

Exigence : Que Luffy soit pas trop idiot.

* * *

Sur le Sunny c'était une journée comme les autres.

Enfin presque comme les autres…

- LUFFY ! Reviens ici s'exclama Sanji.

Luffy venait _**encore **_une fois de cambrioler la cuisine de Sanji, la jambe noire le poursuivait, lui donna un vigoureux coup dans le dos, le catapultant en haut du mat, récupérant par la même occasion ce que son capitaine de goinfre avait prit :

- Mais j'ai faim ! S'exclama Luffy.

Il étira ses bras vers la porte que Sanji referma, ce qui eut pour conséquence que le chapeau de paille se coinça les deux mains dans la porte :

- Aie ça fait mal !

Luffy allait redescendre pour reprendre ce que Sanji lui avait voler, non mais quel toupet, voler ce qu'il avait voler !

Mais il s'arrêta, il entendait Zoro soupirer, il était peut-être blessé, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit :

- Oh mais, en fait tu te mast….

Luffy reçut un objet non identifié dans la figure :

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS, ON FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER ! S'exclama Zoro en se rhabillant en 4ème vitesse.

- Aie ! Gémit Luffy qui accueillit une jolie bosse sur la tête.

Zoro l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte avant de maintenir son capitaine par le col et contre le mur :

- Pas un mot sinon j'te découpe en rondelle ! Menaça Zoro.

- J'vois pas pourquoi je parlerai.

- Parce que t'es tellement naïf et imbécile qu'il faut se méfier !

- Si tu le dis…, fit Luffy avec son sourire niais, mais je vois pas pourquoi j'irai dire que tu te masturbes, tu sais Ace m'a très bien expliqué pourquoi faut rien dire.

Zoro resta interdit, merde, son capitaine savait ce qu'il avait fait, il était pas si gamin que ça :

- Ace à d'ailleurs dit que c'était très agréable, tu pensais à qui ? Demanda Luffy très curieux de savoir.

- TU CROIS QUAND MÊME PAS QUE JE VAIS TE LE DIRE !

- Me dis pas que c'est Nami ! S'horrifia Luffy en repensant à comment elle l'avait tabassé une fois….

- PAS CETTE SORCIERE ! Rugit Zoro avec un frisson d'horreur.

- Ouf, alors ? Oh allez Zoro dis-le moi.

- Non.

Luffy croisa les bras et bouda :

- Ok et si je te dis à qui je pense tu me le diras ? Demanda Luffy qui voulait à tout prix savoir.

- Non !

- Bon bha moi quand je le fais de temps en temps je pense à toi Zoro.

Luffy reçut un nouveau présent, à savoir une nouvelle bosse sur la tête :

- TE FOUT PAS DE MOI ! Gronda Zoro.

- Mais c'est vrai, aie ! Y'en a marre qu'on me donne des coups.

Luffy commença à partir vexé, avant d'être retenu par Zoro :

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda le sabreur.

- Ouai.

Luffy avança mais il fut tiré en arrière, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'étirer son bras :

- Lâches-moi ! Ordonna le Chapeau de paille un poil énervé.

- Non attends !

- Quoi ?

Zoro captura les lèvres de son capitaine qu'il plaqua contre le mur, pour un baisé ardent, quand il s'écarta, il vit Luffy le regarder surpris et perdu, mais pas bien longtemps puisqu'il sourit niaisement :

- Whoua j'aime bien, tu peux le refaire ? Demanda Luffy.

- A tes ordres capitaine, sourit malicieusement Zoro.

Le sabreur embrassa de nouveau son capitaine, qui l'eut cru ?

Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Ace un jour…

* * *

Bon c'était plus court, mais voila.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^.

Pas facile de faire un Luffy niais et qui sait de quoi on cause, mais j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante, alors L'Ombre du vent j'ai réussi mon pari ?

Qui me propose quoi ?


	4. Ace x Marco

OYEZ OYEZ : juste une tite note, car internet merdouille un peu chez moi T_T, juste pour me dire car j'ai eu un com avec ceci : PWP, donc obligé de chercher la signification.

Je voudrais que vous me le mettiez, s'il vous plait, pour que ce soit plus facile pour moi, j'en connais quelques uns mais pas tout. Merkiiiiiii.

Marco x Ace demande d'un(e) anonyme Lalazora.

RATING : LEMON donc M.

Exigence : De l'humour et un lemon sans que ce soit un PWP, j'espère avoir réussit le pari !

* * *

**POV Ace**

- ACE REVIENT ICI ! S'exclama Thatch en me courant après.

- Tu peux toujours courir, m'exclamais-je mort de rire.

Ce que j'ai fait ? Et qui me fait plier en deux ? C'est que durant son sommeil je lui ai mit une banane dans sa coupe !

Du coup il a de la purée de banane dans les cheveux.

Je suis plié, comment il sait que c'est moi ? Parce qu'il n'est pas ma première victime, tout le monde y est passé ou presque…

En fait j'ai rien tenté sur père, je ne vois pas quel fruit, je pourrais lui attribué, peut-être les pêches blanches…

Ensuite le dernier commandant qui manque à mon tableau de chasse c'est Marco, je me vois bien lui faire une blague avec un ananas.

Pourquoi ce jeu stupide ? C'est Joz et moi qui avons fait un pari, mettre dans des situations incongrues les commandants avec des fruits.

Izou était mon top one dans mon fou rire, car avec de la groseille que j'ai éclaté dans les mains, j'ai tâché son slip, qui s'est retrouvé rouge.

Et le matin il a dit « J'ai les règles ! » j'étais écroulé, je me tenais les côtés, bon la partie la moins drôle (quoi que), éviter de se faire tuer par Izou et les autres commandants !

Ce soir ce sera au tour de Marco ! Il me faut trouver à tout prix un ananas, j'ai une idée !

Etape 1 : chercher l'ananas dans les cuisines sans se faire chopper, car je ne sais pas pourquoi depuis que je fais mes blagues, elles sont supers surveillées, bizarre.

Héhé, j'ai réussi, hop par ici mon petit ananas.

Etape 2 : se tirer des cuisines, je réussis à sortir, direction ma cabine où je m'enferme à double tour.

J'inspecte ma chambre, génial personne !

J'ouvre une planche de mon parquet, je dépose mon butin et accessoirement c'est ma cachette à bouffe.

Donc après cette dure épreuve je me prends un sandwich que j'ai emprunté, pas volé, juste emprunté.

Cette nuit j'attaque.

**POV Marco**

Pfff voila que Ace recommence, je fais un micro sourire, c'est un vrai gamin, par contre ce qui me plaira moins, c'est quand ça sera mon tour.

Mais j'admets qu'étrangement j'ai très envie de savoir quel idée il aura :

Izou a eu des pseudos règles, fallait y penser, le fait qu'il soit travesti a dû donner des idées à Ace.

Haruta s'est vu pousser une poitrine avec 2 pommes….

Vista, qui est quand j'y pense celui qui a bien rit au réveil… apparemment, Ace aurait accroché à ces cheveux une superbe perruque de cerise.

Il a de l'idée, voyons jusqu'où il ira…. Voila Thatch qui rumine à avoir dû se laver les cheveux pour retirer la banane.

Quand il passe près de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher un petit rire, ce n'est pas drôle pour les autres, mais à voir c'est payant.

**POV Ace**

Le soir est venu, je taille mon ananas avec mon fruit du démon, bon il est plus de 3h du matin, l'idée que j'ai c'est de lui mettre une tranche et au centre où j'ai fait un trou passé ses cheveux pour faire un petit palmier avec.

C'est trop facile, j'arrive à la cabine de Marco en même pas 2 minutes, j'ouvre prudemment la porte, il dort, tant mieux.

Je referme la porte, je pose mes affaires et m'approche de Marco, je le trouve beau quand il dort, j'hésite un instant à lui faire ce que j'ai prévu….

Je lui prends les cheveux et les rassemble pour faire passer le maximum dans ma tranche, une main avec une poigne de fer m'arrête :

- Ace !

Gloups !

Il ouvre les yeux, je suis pétrifié, il prend ma tranche d'ananas :

- De l'ananas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris.

Il sourit discrètement, avant de la manger devant moi et sensuellement, à quoi il joue ?

Je me dégage de sa poigne de fer et je me précipite vers la porte, il se lève et me barre la route, en plaquant violemment sa main contre la porte.

Oh c'est pas vrai, il dort à poil !

**POV Marco**

Je vois qu'il est troublé de me voir ainsi, j'en profite avant qu'il revienne à lui pour l'agripper et le pousser dans mon lit :

- A moi de jouer maintenant, m'exclamais-je.

Ayant prévu son arrivé, j'ai caché sous mon oreiller des menottes en granit marin, je plonge sur lui et le bloque avant qu'il ne se relève, je prends mes menottes, lui attache le poignet gauche à ma tête du lit.

Maintenant il est à ma merci :

- Marco qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Mais rien….

Je me lève, je ferme à clé ma porte, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on nous dérange.

Je pose ensuite la clé sur mon bureau, avant de me retourner vers Ace, qui me détaille, je le vois déglutir, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

Je m'approche à pas de félin, il me repousse avec sa main droite qui elle est libre, oubli t'il que je suis le premier commandant ? Et qu'à l'heure actuelle je suis plus fort que lui.

Donc sans difficulté, je lui attrape et bloque son bras droit :

- De quoi as-tu peur Ace ?

Je dessine le contour de ses lèvres, il écarquille les yeux et rougit, je lui fais donc un peu d'effet, j'abaisse mon regard vers son torse, je parcours ce corps ferme d'un doigt, la respiration de Ace s'accélère.

- S'il te plait… Marco….

Ma parole il a peur, il n'a qu'à crier, mais il ne le fait pas, son manque de bon sang probablement.

Je plonge ma main de libre dans ses cheveux de jais avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes qu'il laisse close.

Il a la peau douce, que j'entreprends d'effleurer, il gémit, j'aime ce doux son, mais je me sépare de lui, j'en ai déjà fait assez.

Il me surprend, alors que je m'écarte il cherche à continuer notre baiser, je fronce les sourcils, souhaiterait-il que je continue ?

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur et je me penche vers son oreille :

- Dis-moi que tu veux que je continue.

**POV Ace**

Je rougis à ses mots :

- S'il te plait oui, répondis-je pour ne pas dire supplier.

Il me libère ma main droite, il m'embrasse, je ferme les yeux, en même temps je plonge ma main dans ses cheveux.

Je sens ses doigts me parcourir mon entrejambe, j'ai chaud tout d'un coup, raison de plus par m'appeler Ace au poing ardent…

Marco et moi on sursaute, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je regarde Marco :

- Ne bouge pas.

Je le regarde désabusé et lui pointe mes jolies menottes, il sourit, comme si je pouvais aller quelque part.

Aie, il prend son coussin et moi j'ai plus rien sous la tête, pas drôle et pourquoi il l'embarque ? Il le place devant ses bijoux de famille, pas con, il ouvre alors qui sait ?

**POV Marco**

- T'en a mis du temps Marco, me fit Thatch, Ace n'est pas dans sa chambre méfies-toi…

- Tu me déranges à une heure pareille pour ça ?

- Oui… heu…, mais depuis quand tu dors à poil ?

- Depuis ce soir, répondis-je d'un ton las.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

J'hausse un sourcil, tu t'engages en terrain glissant Thatch.

- Ca ne te concerne pas et puis d'abords il n'y a personne.

- Tu permets que je vérifie.

Une veine tressaute sur ma tempe, il est bouché ou quoi !

Je lâche mon oreiller pour lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure :

- Je te rappelle que JE suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, c'est MOI qui donne les ordres, alors tu vas ME faire le plaisir de te casser.

Je claque la porte et la ferme à double tour, avant de me tourner vers Ace, qui s'est entre temps assit.

Je m'approche et m'assoit sur ses jambes :

- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui.

Je bascule Ace pour qu'il s'allonge, il se laisse faire, j'embrasse chaque parcelle de son corps, quand j'arrive au niveau de son bermuda que je retire lentement, Ace se trémousse.

- Soit patient, murmurais-je.

**POV Ace**

Il est marrant, il se rend pas compte de la torture qu'il me fait subir ! Je le veux prêt de moi ! Il me déshabille beaucoup trop lentement et quand je veux l'aider, il me tape sur la main.

Maintenant je suis aussi vêtu que Marco en clair pas du tout.

Je sens son regard sur moi, il sourit, il s'assoit sur ma droite, il plaque une de ses mains contre ma bouche :

- Je te conseille de résister, Thatch est je pense derrière la porte, me murmura Marco.

Résister mais à quoi ?

Je vois Marco plonger sa tête pour me faire une fellation, il pourrait prévenir, non ! Je ne veux pas de ça, si Thatch nous écoute !

Je le repousse avec ma main de libre, il retire sa main de ma bouche et l'utilise pour plaquer la mienne contre le lit, il me caresse, me malaxe, et je dois en plus ne pas faire de bruit.

C'est impossible !

Je serre les dents, pour qu'aucun son ne passe, mais Marco accentue ses caresses à croire qu'il veut que je craque et ça m'excite c'est ça le pire !

J'étouffe, je dois respirer calmement pour ne pas être entendu, sauf que là mon cœur cogne, j'ai chaud, je dois subir le pire des supplices et je ne peux même pas respirer comme je le voudrais, Thatch casses-toi !

Oh Marco je t'en prie !

**POV Marco**

Ace démarre au quart de tour, en tant que phœnix j'ai une ouïe plus fine, j'ai menti à Ace, Thatch est déjà partit.

C'est mon petit côté pervers qui ressort et puis je pense que j'ai aussi envie de me venger de mes frères, un petit peu du moins.

Je m'humidifie les doigts :

- Marco, il va nous entendre, souffla difficilement Ace.

Je souris discrètement :

- Alors fait en sorte qu'il ne t'entende pas.

- Mais….

Je lui vole un baiser et le prépare, il est évidemment serré, s'engouffre mes doigts en lui et trouve ce que je cherche, sa prostate, que j'effleure.

Il se arque violemment, j'accentue mes touchés et je me sépare de ses lèvres, je regarde le membre de Ace, qui me supplie du regard de ne pas le prendre maintenant.

J'immobilise sans peine son bras et je recommence une fellation, je le vois du coin de l'œil serrer les poings et pencher sa tête en arrière.

- Marco…, souffla Ace, pitié.

Non Ace, je ne tiens pas à te frustrer, c'est donc pour cela que je continue.

Je sors mes doigts de son antre, il est prêt :

- Non, s'te plait, s'te plait, me dit-il tout bas, il va nous entendre.

Tu me dirais que tu n'es pas encore prêt, je ne ferais rien, mais ta phrase sous-entend que s'il n'y avait personne qui nous écouter, tu te donnerais….

Je me place au dessus de lui, il se débat avec ses jambes, il faut que je manœuvre vite si je libère sa main pour récupérer la mienne.

Je la lui lâche et lui tient les jambes au dessus de mes épaules avant de m'enfoncer d'un coup en lui.

**POV Ace**

Non, il ne va pas oser, je tiendrais jamais dans le silence !

Je me mords mon poing, ah mon dieu ! Je ne pensais pas que ça ferai aussi mal, je serre les dents, j'ai un temps de répit, pour me reprendre et m'habituer à sa présence.

Oh non, il se met à me caresser mes bourses, ça me soulage de la douleur, mais j'ai surtout du mal à me retenir.

Je laisse échapper un ou deux cri étouffé, Marco me regarde en haussant les sourcils, l'air de dire « la ferme ».

Il est marrant lui il est tranquille, c'est moi qui subit tout et ressent tout.

Il bouge en moi, je ne résisterai pas, j'agrippe les draps, pour m'aider à ne pas crier, pendant que Marco fait des allés et venus, frappe dans ma prostate et s'occupe en plus de mon sexe.

Il va de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément…. ahhhh mon dieu….

- Ohhh Marco….

- Chut.

- Marco….

**POV Marco**

J'ai presque de la peine à lui avoir mentit, j'accélère le rythme, j'ai pitié de Ace, je l'embrasse ainsi il peut gémir s'il veut j'atténuerais ses cris.

Je me sens venir, son supplice a assez duré :

- Tu peux, Thatch n'est plus là….

Ace laisse ses soupirs échapper de sa bouche, il est si beau ainsi, je me retiens pour que nous puissions jouir en même temps.

J'entends Ace pousser de long « Ah » :

- Marco… je n'en peux plus, gémit Ace.

- J'arrive.

Mes derniers coups de rein sont puissants, Ace et moi on jouit en même temps, nos cris de délivrance sont étouffés dans un énième baiser.

Je m'effondre sur Ace, je l'étreins et le regarde reprendre son souffle, je dessine ses pectoraux et chaque contour de ses muscles saillants :

- Marco… tu es… fou….

- Je savais que tu tiendrais.

- Ah ouai ? Bha pas moi…

- Avoue que c'était plus excitant.

- Excitant oui… mais… super dangereux.

Je ne lui dis pas que je lui ai mentit, il pourrait me faire la tête, et moi je ne veux pas, je veux voir son air rieur et niais sur son visage, pas la colère.

- Dis… tu peux me détacher, j'ai mal au bras.

- Faut voir, le taquinais-je, tu es assez mignon en prisonnier.

- Marco, s'exclama mon petit Ace enflammé qui perdait patience.

- Avoue que… c'est une agréable façon d'utiliser ces menottes, continuais-je en caressant des doigts son torse.

- Oui, allez libère-moi, fit Ace avec des yeux de cocker.

J'étirai un fin sourire, je décide de le libérer, il se masse son bras.

GROUUUUUU

Je ris, pendant que Ace se rapetisse, voila que son ventre crie famine !

- Te moque pas ! Se défendit Ace.

Son ventre se remit à se plaindre, je ris doucement :

- Tu n'as qu'à manger l'ananas que tu as emmené.

Ace saute dessus et l'avale cul sec, tsss un si bon ananas et lui le déguste même pas, quel gâchis.

J'attrape mon Ace pour l'attirer avec moi dans mon lit une nouvelle fois, mais pour dormir.

Je l'ai tellement épuisé qu'il ne tarde pas à s'endormir, je respire son odeur, pour m'endormir avec ce souvenir, je tire les draps sur nous avant de fermer les yeux pour rejoindre Ace dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voila !

Je ne sais pas vous mais toute cette histoire m'a donné faim X) et m'a bien fait rire.

J'ai gagné mon pari ?


	5. Luffy x Ace

Luffy et Ace sur la demande de Portgas D Hikaru

Rating : On m'a demandé du M, donc bha M XD, a vous de vous y risquez.

Exigences : Aucune.

Allez c'est partit ! Bonne lecture.

Petite précision : l'histoire se passe lors d'une mission qu'a confiée Barbe Blanche à Ace, et donc il rencontre Luffy. Le nom de l'île est imaginaire.

* * *

Ace arriva sur l'île Cora, pour mission de repérage.

Quand il s'approcha il vit le pavillon noir d'un bateau pirate bien connu, celui du capitaine au chapeau de paille !

Ace accosta et autant dire qu'il mit une parenthèse à sa mission, il DEVAIT voir SON petit frère.

Il courut vers le bateau où il vit sur le pont, de loin, Luffy :

- Hé Luffy !

Luffy tourna la tête avant de faire un grand sourire et d'étirer ses bras vers son frère Ace :

- ACE !

Les deux garçons s'étreignirent mutuellement face à leurs retrouvailles :

- Comment tu vas p'tit frère ?

- Super bien ! C'est cool que tu sois là !

- Je suis là pour un moment.

- Génial ! S'exclama Luffy.

- Bonjour Ace, minauda Nami en venant.

- Salut, répondit Ace en ignorant royalement Nami qui essayait de le séduire.

Luffy et Ace étaient inséparables, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue donc quoi de plus normal ?

On aurait dit de vrai clone, surtout lors des repas en cherchant à tout engloutir, quoi que Ace apportait une variante en s'endormant dans son assiette.

Lorsque le soir vient, les deux frères discutèrent de leurs aventures, Luffy avait régulièrement des étoiles dans les yeux et s'écriait des « Trop cool ! » ou encore « Trop génial » lorsque Ace contait ses aventures.

Ace était fier de son petit frère qui avait bien progressé, mais pas encore suffisamment pour le battre, si bien qu'un combat commença dans la chambre du capitaine au chapeau de paille :

- Hé hé, j'vois que suis toujours plus fort que toi, se moqua gentiment Ace qui était assit sur le dos de son frère.

- Lèves-toi ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Tu es sûr petit frère ? Ria Ace en se levant.

Luffy continua de se faire battre par son frère, qui le connaissait, ainsi que toutes ses techniques, il avait l'avantage, le battant avec une facilité déconcertante :

- NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ! Hurla Nami en entrant pour donner un coup de poing bien sentit aux deux garçons.

Une énorme bosse apparut sur leurs têtes :

- JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE ! ON DORT !

Nami claqua la porte en ruminant, Ace se massa la tête avant de prendre par le col son frère :

- Et tu laisses cette vipère te taper dessus sans rien dire, t'es le capitaine j'te signale, s'exclama Ace.

- Oui, mais Nami c'est une sorcière !

- Mouai… j'ignorais tes penchants sados masochistes !

- Mes quoi ? Demanda Luffy qui n'avait rien compris.

- Rien laisse tomber, t'es trop petit pour comprendre.

- C'est pas vrai ! Bouda Luffy.

- J'en doute _petit_ frère, se moqua Ace en insistant sur le mot petit.

- J'veux savoir !

- Bon très bien, c'est lié à ça.

Ace désigna l'entrejambe de Luffy :

- Mon short ? S'étonna Luffy.

Ace plaqua une main sur son visage, avant de sourire, c'était bien Luffy pour ne pas comprendre :

- Mais non idiot, je parle de tes bijoux de famille.

- Ah, fit Luffy sans plus.

Luffy sauta sur son lit, avec un grand sourire niais, oubliant que Ace ne lui avait pas répondu à sa question première.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent presque en même temps se donnant des coups durant leurs sommeils agités, se retrouvant parfois dans de drôles de position, dont une qui les entraina tous les deux vers le sol, ce qui les réveilla :

- Aie, se plaignit Luffy en se massant la tête.

Ace l'aida à se relever et ils se rallongèrent correctement dans le lit du capitaine au chapeau de paille fixant le plafond :

- J'ai faim, déclara soudain Luffy au bout d'un moment.

Luffy se redressa pour se lever avant de s'arrêter :

- Dis Ace.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi cette bosse là ?

- Quelle….

Ace regarda ce que Luffy désignait et blêmit, voila que ça recommençait ! Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Luffy tira les draps trop curieux.

- Ils sont bizarre tes bijoux de famille, pourquoi c'est tout dur ? Demanda Luffy en appuyant dessus à travers le slip de son frère.

Ace se retient de justesse à lui mettre son poing dans la figure :

- Touches pas idiot, c'est super sensible ! Beugla Ace.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait mal, s'excusa Luffy tout penaud.

- Mais non….

- Je vais aller chercher Chopper !

Luffy courut vers la sortie croyant qu'Ace était malade, Ace lui sauta sur les jambes le faisant tomber au sol :

- Surtout pas ! S'exclama Ace paniqué, je sais ce que j'ai et t'en fait pas c'est rien.

- Ah bon ? Bha t'as quoi ?

Ace réfléchit à toute vitesse :

- Ok je t'explique, mais tu gardes ça pour toi.

Luffy prit soudain un air sérieux et écouta son frère lui donnant un cours sur la sexualité.

Ace n'était pas sûr que son frangin ait tout compris, mais il espéra l'essentiel, car il n'avait pas spécialement envie de répéter :

- D'accord, fut la seule réponse de Luffy, mais comment tu vas faire pour ta bosse ?

- Je vais me soulager, répondit d'un ton las Ace qui se leva pour aller le faire dans la salle de bain.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda innocemment Luffy.

Ace le regarda de biais, il était conscient de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer là ? Vue son sourire niais, il en conclut que non.

Mais à cause de son frère, des pensées malsaines s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit, non il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son petit frère !

Petit frère qui lui sauta d'ailleurs dessus pour le…. Ace se maudit son idiot de frère avait pour une fois retenu quelque chose de sérieux.

- Non, Luffy arrête, articula difficilement Ace.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Luffy en relevant la tête, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait une ferilation ?

- Fellation, corrigea Ace, si mais….

Luffy continua ce qu'il avait commencé ne se rendant pas compte de la situation, Ace aurait dû lui préciser que ça ne se faisait pas entre frère et sœur !

Bon d'accord ils n'étaient pas des frères de sang, mais bordel c'était son frère ! Qui était très doué d'ailleurs !

Ace arrêta le fils de ses pensées, non il fallait qu'il l'arrête, il jouait avec le feu, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Luffy, gémit Ace malgré lui, il faut que tu…. Ahhhhh Luffy.

Son petit frère toujours trop curieux avait eu la bonne ou mauvaise idée de toucher ses testicules, ce qui eut évidemment pour conséquence de le faire crier de plaisir.

Ace entendit Luffy rigoler, non il se rendait vraiment pas compte, pour lui ça devait être un jeu.

Ace avait la respiration saccadé, plus le temps passé moins il avait envie d'empêcher Luffy de continuer.

Son esprit commençait à s'embrumer, il n'arrivait plus à aligner une phrase, il était incapable de raisonner convenablement.

Ace plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Luffy et l'appela dans ses murmures, Luffy trop heureux de voir son frère aller si bien continua.

- Plus vite, souffla Ace complètement à l'abandon et à l'écoute de ses sens.

Luffy obéit et s'appliqua faisant gémir son frère, de plaisir :

- Oh Luffy, soupira Ace, Luffy….

Les cris de Ace se firent plus insistants, sa respiration se bloqua quand il sentit en lui une sensation électrisante l'envahir, il ne sut y résister, il se vida dans la bouche de son frère, qui avala sans se poser de question :

- Tant mieux je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim, fit Luffy en se redressant.

Ace blêmit en entendant son frère tenir de tels propos sans être conscient des conséquences.

- Oh putain Luffy, soupira Ace

Ace se redressait sur ses coudes, on esprit embrumé commençait peu à peu à s'éclaircir, Ace se passa une main sur le visage, qu'avait-il fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as pas l'air content, remarqua Luffy.

- Luffy… tu as aimé ce que tu as fait ?

Ace risqua cette question, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'annoncer à son frère que ce qu'il a fait, il n'aurait pas dû le faire, il préféra déjà mesurer l'étendu des dégâts.

- Bien sûr, répondit Luffy en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ok, répondit Ace en baissant la tête le rouge aux joues.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je recommence ?

- Heu… non, non, répondit précipitamment Ace, une fois suffit, rajouta le jeune homme pour ne pas blesser son frère.

- D'accord, dis on peut faire quoi d'autre ?

- Hein ? S'étrangla Ace.

Ace regarda son frère les yeux ronds, il sous-entendait quoi là ?

- Bha t'a dis que ça faisait du bien….

Ace se maudit pourquoi Luffy avait-il cette fois-ci retenu l'essentiel sur la sexualité ? Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi arrivait-il à retenir ces infos là et pas d'autres ?

- Heu Luffy, j'aurais dû te le préciser, ça m'est sortit de la tête, mais, ce que tu as fait, ce genre de chose ce sont des personnes qui s'aiment qui le font.

- Bha on s'aime non ? Répliqua Luffy qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oui, mais là je parle du fait d'être amoureux, je t'aime mais en tant que petit frère.

- J'vois pas la différence.

Ace désespéra, comment faire comprendre à Luffy qui était un garçon dont le sexe n'intéressait pas.

Tous les hommes aiment ça, sauf lui, enfin disons qu'il ne connaît rien au domaine et que c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

- C'est mal ? Demanda Luffy.

- Comme on est frère, on n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Bha alors y'a pas de problème, ria Luffy.

Ace était déconcerté par la façon de réagir de Luffy, tout était simple chez lui :

- On peut continuer ?

Ace hésita, sa droiture lui disait de ne pas continuer sur cette pente là, que c'était son frère, encore naïf qui n'avait pas conscience de quoi il parlait.

Et d'un autre côté, son petit côté pervers aimait bien l'idée de poursuivre….

- Ok, répondit Ace qui laissa ses envies prendre le dessus, mais cette fois c'est moi qui prends les commandes.

Ace s'approcha de son frère et lui défit ses vêtements :

- Allonges-toi sur le ventre, conseilla Ace.

Luffy obéit et s'installa, trop heureux, il aimait Ace et lui aussi, ce qu'ils faisaient c'est quand les personnes s'apprécient.

Luffy était loin de s'imaginer qu'il interprétait mal les propos de Ace.

Son grand frère se plaça au dessus de lui et plongea deux doigts en Luffy, vue qu'il était élastique c'est à moitié surpris que Ace se rendit compte que ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir, son frère n'allait pas souffrir.

Donc il ne s'attarda pas, il glissa plutôt sa main vers la verge de son frère pour la tenir et s'en occuper.

Ace dirigea son sexe vers l'entrée de l'intimité de Luffy et le pénétra d'un coup avec une facilité déconcertante.

Luffy n'avait aucune trace de douleur sur le visage, Ace commença des allés et venus, puisque l'étape : temps d'adaptation, était nul.

Luffy soupira de bien-être quand il sentit son frère faire des mouvements en lui.

Une douce chaleur l'envahie, Ace s'appliqua à donner du plaisir à son petit frère, le sexe de ce dernier se durcit sous les caresses du plus vieux.

Ace s'allongea complètement sur son frère, c'était excellent, l'entendre soupirer et gémir doucement sous ses coups.

Pour les remords il verra plus tard, là il en profite, ça fait des semaines qu'il a des problèmes d'érection la nuit et le matin, l'obligeant à se soulager régulièrement.

Il a l'occasion de se soulager correctement, autant en profiter.

Ace respire un bon coup, il se sent tellement bien à faire l'amour à son petit frère, c'est sale, mais d'une certaine façon c'est beau.

Savoir qu'il rend heureux son frère est assez séduisant.

Ace accélère, ce rythme trop lent ne lui convient plus, il voit son frère rougir plus encore et sa respiration se saccader, ses yeux sont clos et il le trouve magnifique.

A force d'accélérer, Luffy finit par crier le nom de son bienfaiteur et jouit, Ace le rejoint quelques secondes après et se vide en Luffy.

Les deux garçons sont sonnés et s'endorment instantanément ainsi sans avoir bougé d'un pouce.

Le lendemain matin Ace se réveille le premier, il tient un corps dans ses bras, il ouvre un œil et se souvient de tout.

Il roule sur le côté et regarde son petit frère dormir avec un sourire accroché au visage.

Il lui caresse le dos, ce qui finit par le réveiller :

- Bonjour Luffy.

- Bonjour Ace.

- Luffy, je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement, ce que nous avons fait hier soir, tu dois le garder secret, d'accord ? Tu n'en parle à personne, c'est notre petit secret.

- D'accord Ace, répondit Luffy, dis on recommencera ?

- Peut-être si tu tiens ta langue, répliqua Ace.

Il trouva son frère bien demandeur, serait-il devenu accros ? Bha après tout, pourquoi se priver des bonnes choses ?

Sur ce, les deux garçons se levèrent et s'habillèrent avant d'entamer une course vers les cuisines.

Et la nuit à venir qui sait ce qui se passerait.

* * *

J'avouerai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le rédiger, mais il ne m'aura pas résisté longtemps. Alors ?


	6. Law x OC

Law et OC féminin, sur la demande de Kloe une anonyme

RATING : M car lemon.

Exigences : Un Law sadique avec une part de romantisme, l'OC doit être une femme, mais pas dans la Marine.

* * *

Prisca, était la dernière de l'équipage des Heart en tant qu'assistante auprès du capitaine Trafalgar Law, lui-même médecin.

Le supernovae recherchait certaines aptitudes et Prisca les avait toutes, il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui s'évanouirait lors d'une opération par exemple.

Il avait testé tous les candidats potentiels, il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce que ce soit une femme qui ne tourne pas de l'œil lors d'un de ses tests.

Elle avait gardé son sang froid et faisait preuve d'un professionnalisme et d'une rigueur qui lui avait plu tout de suite.

Et puis pour ne rien gâcher elle était pas mal à regarder en plus !

Elle avait de très longs cheveux châtain clair, qui lui caressait son dos (quand elle ne les attachait pas en chignon ou en queue de cheval), des yeux bleu turquoise pétillant de vie.

Un petit nez, droit et fin, des lèvres roses et fines, une peau claire, une poitrine assez généreuse, au moins du D.

Prisca était mince, ayant de jolies formes souvent cachées par la blouse blanche qu'elle portait assez régulièrement sur le sous-marin.

Blouse qui laissait entrapercevoir un joli jeu de jambes galbées.

Tout ceci n'était pas pour déplaire le supernovae, oh que non, il avait imaginé différents scénarios aucunement catholique, la mettant en scène.

Il la regardait souvent travailler, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter sur elle, mais cela allait souvent plus loin.

Tard dans la nuit il allait dans la chambre de Prisca l'observant dormir, dans un premier temps, après il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pincer la pointe de ses seins, créant ainsi un rougissement sur son visage endormi, où elle gémissait durant son sommeil.

Ensuite il lui caressait l'entrejambe, observant celle-ci soupirer de plaisir et quand il la sentait qui commençait à se resserrait autour de ses doigts, il s'arrêta volontairement, la frustrant.

Toutes les nuits il répétait cette opération, les premiers jours aucun changement dans le comportement de Prisca, c'est qu'après que de l'énervement apparaissait, faisant sourire Trafalgar Law, c'est ce qu'il recherchait.

Oh ce n'était que de l'énervement passager, mais il avait bien vue qu'elle qui était d'un calme sans précédent, pour des petites broutilles elle commençait à s'agacer facilement, alors qu'avant elle laissait courir.

Prisca ne se doutait de rien, elle devait pensait, si elle se réveillait peu de temps après son passage, qu'elle venait de faire un rêve des plus ardents.

Parce que tout simplement elle n'avait aucun regard suspect ou accusateur, elle n'était pas dans d'intense réflexion à chercher le pourquoi du comment.

Et le supernovae trouvait cela pas plus mal, il allait pouvoir s'amuser comme il le voudrait les jours à venir.

Quand ce jour arriva, il commença par mettre à l'insu de la pauvre Prisca un médicament de sa composition, indolore et incolore dans son verre d'eau.

En moins d'une heure elle se retrouva malade :

- Capitaine…, je me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais me reposer aujourd'hui, j'ai dû mal digérer quelque chose.

- Alors reposes-toi bien « tant que tu le peux, pensa Law ».

Le médicament était très complexe, mais sans effet secondaire par la suite, il allait juste la rendre malade 2 bonnes heures où elle allait être très fatiguée et somnoler.

Il attendit une petite demi-heure, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de Prisca qui dormait, il ferma la porte à clé et posa sur la table de chevet un sac où il avait emmené quelques _petites affaires._

Il sortit un bandeau qu'il mit autour des yeux de Prisca, avant de s'attaquer aux vêtements de la jeune femme, il retira tout le haut et attacha les poignets de la jeune femme à la tête du lit.

Ainsi elle ne pourrait lui fuir même si elle se réveillait maintenant, il la bâillonna et finit de la déshabiller.

Il s'arrêta et la contempla, il se dévêtu lui aussi, avant de s'asseoir près de Prisca et d'attendre son réveil.

Il était très patient, il s'imagina encore des scénarios où sa perversité prenait le dessus à chaque fois.

Il sentit du mouvement près de lui, il haussa un sourcil, il la voyait froncer les sourcils et essayer de se libérer cette vue l'excita, son sexe gonfla en un éclair.

Il sourit sadiquement, il répéta les mêmes gestes que les nuits précédentes, il l'avait tellement habitué qu'elle y était maintenant sensible.

Elle gesticula, il ressentait son angoisse et sa peur de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre et d'être totalement incapable de crier de l'aide, juste sentir et ressentir.

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Prisca malgré son bandeau, Law lui essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement son visage, lui caressant.

Il allait la mettre en confiance, mais sans piper mot, le silence était de mise, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que c'était lui, c'était surtout ça qui le faisait fantasmer, l'ignorance.

Ne pas savoir quand il frapperait pour venir la faire sienne.

Il embrassa le contour de sa mâchoire, en descendant lentement le cou de Prisca, ses pleurs recommencèrent, alors il recommença ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

Il lui caressa son visage et l'embrassa avec amour, il dû répéter l'opération 2 autres fois avant qu'il sente Prisca se détendre légèrement, mais vraiment légèrement.

Elle avait dû comprendre son message, aucun mal ne lui serait fait, et il allait lui prouver sous peu, mais elle était encore sur ses gardes.

Il l'observa et parcourra son corps d'une pluie de baiser avant plonger une de ses mains dans l'antre de la jeune femme, qui se arqua et gémit.

Il caressa avait un doigté son être, qui tremblait et s'électrisait, il la sentait se resserrait autour de ses doigts et comme à son habitude il s'arrêta.

Il l'entendit grogner de frustration, il attendit un moment, avant de replonger ses doigts en elle, il la frustra ainsi 5 bonnes fois et l'épuisant par la même occasion.

Puis il la pénétra violement, Prisca se arqua ne s'y attendant pas, Law imposa un rythme rapide et violent, la voir à sa merci l'avait très émoustillé.

Et l'avoir mit dans un tel état de frustration pendant plusieurs jours, en plus d'aujourd'hui, son orgasme allait venir rapidement, aussi dévastateur que libérateur, donc il fallait allait vite.

Il donna de puissant va et vient défaisant aussi le bâillon pour l'embrasser ardemment, elle se laissa embrasser et gémit sa délivrance durant leur baiser.

Il se vida en elle et se retient de juste un cri de jouissance, il ne voulait pas être découvert, il s'allongea sur elle et posa une main sur sa bouche lui demandant le silence.

Pour la remercier, il l'embrassa l'ensemble de son visage, il lui caressa les cheveux et s'allongea près d'elle attendant qu'elle s'endorme.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que sa respiration se fasse plus lente, il se rhabilla et la libéra de ses entraves, de son bâillon et de son bandeau.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de remonter les draps jusqu'au bas du dos, il trouvait cette vue magnifique.

Il lui baisa le haut de la tête avant de partir en silence, ne laissant rien derrière lui, ou presque….

Quand Prisca se réveilla elle crut avoir rêvé et mon dieu quel rêve, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une rose rouge épanouie, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, elle n'avait peut-être pas si rêvé que ça.

Etrangement, elle espérait secrètement revoir cet inconnu, même si elle avait un petit doute sur son identité, elle n'en était pas certaine.

Tout le monde sur le navire la courtisait, sauf son capitaine qui se comportait uniquement de façon professionnel avec elle, c'est ce qui la faisait doutait.

Elle se redressa et s'étira, c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déshabillée, elle se leva d'un bond rouge de gêne et se vêtit rapidement.

Elle constata qu'elle n'était plus malade, elle avait dû mal digérer quelque chose c'était certain, c'est ce qu'elle croyait en tout cas.

Elle sortit de sa cabine, sa rose en main la respirant songeuse, elle se dirigea vers son bureau où elle travaillait les ¾ de la journée, elle y déposa sa rose et prit de quoi la mettre dans l'eau.

- Déjà remise ? Demanda Law.

- Oui ça va beaucoup, mieux répondit Prisca avec le sourire.

- Tant mieux !

Prisca partit mettre de l'eau dans son vase, lui regarda la rose et sourit discrètement, elle avait apprécié pour prendre soin de cette fleur, il allait donc pouvoir venir la voir cette nuit, qui sait…

* * *

Et voila ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Ai-je encore gagné le pari ?


	7. Supernovaes

Avant de commencer : qui peut me dire ce qu'est un 8059 dans une fic ? On m'a demandé ça comme One-shot sauf que je n'ai trouvé nulle part de réponse.

Si on pouvait me répondre, ça serait gentil. Merci. Fin de la parenthèse.

* * *

OO oh Ombre dans le Vent Oo, je suis choquée ! (Ou pas) Je relève ton défit ! X)

Orgie entre tous les supernovae demande de L'Ombre dans le vent.

RATING : M car lemon et orgie, attention c'est du lourd, ne vous plaignez pas à la fin, je vous aurais prévenu !

Exigences : Je crois que l'orgie en est en elle-même une exigence, de taille !

XD MDR il va m'avoir fallut récupérer tous les noms pour être sûre d'en oublier aucun. Il va être plus long, car plusieurs personnages.

Ce défit est dur à cause de Luffy, pour qui le sexe est le cadet de ses soucis, y'a qu'à voir comment il ne réagit pas devant Boa Hancock !

Donc on va les vieillir nos personnages, c'est plus pour Luffy, pour que il connaisse et s'intéresse un minimum à la sexualité ! On va dire que ça se passe bien après l'ellipse.

* * *

Les supernovaes étaient au nombre de 11.

Tous venaient des 4 coins du globe et leurs primes étaient toutes au-dessus de 100.000.000 de berrys !

Tous ou presque étaient détenteurs d'un pouvoir du fruit du démon.

Ce que par contre on ignore c'est que si le Gouvernement Mondial organisait des réunions entre eux, les supernovaes aussi, mais pas le genre de réunion gonflante au possible.

Ces « réunions » étaient un temps mort, où chacun oubliaient qu'ils étaient rivaux et ennemis !

Les commanditeurs de ces « réunions » étaient Tafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd, ironique non ? Quand on sait à quel point ils s'apprécient et tombent d'accord.

C'est lors d'un de leur affrontement, juste des paroles en l'air, sauf que les deux jeunes hommes avaient continué les discutions dans cette direction oubliant leurs querelles.

C'est la première fois qu'ils firent équipe.

Ils organisaient dans un lieu tenu secret leur fameuse première réunion adressant à leurs rivaux une note très évasive.

Certaines étaient provocantes, pour que certain réagissent aux quart de tours et venir dans le but de leur casser la figure, pour les faire venir quoi.

Tous vinrent, les deux organisateurs s'attendaient à ce qu'il y ait justement des absents.

Tous étaient méfiants et demandaient des explications aux deux organisateurs, qui sourirent sadiquement en regardant Jewelry Bonney la seule fille du groupe de pirate.

- Vous voulez ma photo ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est une bonne idée surtout si tu es nue et attachée, répliqua narquoisement Kidd.

Quand elle entendit les propos du jeune homme elle piqua un fard avant de vouloir sortir, elle allait être la plus difficile à convaincre de rester.

Mais on ne conteste pas Trafalgar Law ou Eustass Kidd !

- Tu devrais rester, conseilla Law, l'orgie n'a même pas commencé.

- Non mais t'es taré ! S'exclama-t-elle, je me casse.

Il eut plusieurs réactions.

Déjà 3 des supernovaes n'étaient pas particulièrement chaud pour cette idée d'orgie, qui était l'objet de cette réunion !

Il s'agissait de : Basil Hawkins, X Drake et Roronoa Zoro.

Par contre on pouvait ne pas en dire autant de Scartchmen Apoo, Killer, Capone Bege et Urouge, qui comme leurs confrères imaginaient déjà Bonney nue et offerte.

En ce qui concerne Luffy c'était le plus étonnant puisqu'il s'écria :

- Ah une orgie ! C'est chouette ça, dit-il avec son petit rire enfantin.

- Hé ho tu plaisantes Luffy, s'exclama Zoro, je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas ce que s'est.

- Bha si, renifla Luffy, c'est Ace, son ami à la coupe de banane et d'ananas qui m'ont fait découvrir ça.

Ah c'était donc ça la fameuse soirée qu'avait passé Luffy chez Barbe Blanche, là c'est bon Zoro était sur le cul et choqué par Luffy qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

- TU PLAISANTES, s'écria Zoro.

- Non, c'est vrai qu'au départ j'avais un peu peur, mais c'était génial, j'ai bien aimé on a fait ça toute la nuit, on a même….

- Epargnes-nous les détails, beugla Zoro.

Le sabreur prit le poignet de Bonney pour se précipiter vers la sortie, c'était un asile de fou :

- Oh bha non Zoro, t'en va pas, s'exclama Luffy en étirant ses bras pour capturer les deux fuyards.

Hawkins et X Drake tentèrent d'aider les deux supernovaes qui voulaient partir, pour avoir plus de chance de s'en sortir.

Mais 4 contre 7, ils ne firent pas longtemps le poids, les menottes en granit marin étaient de mise pour contrôler les 3 rebelles masculins et la Bonney.

Zoro, Hawkins et X Drake furent attachés contre un mur et pour Bonney on attacha ses menottes à une corde suspendu au plafond, la maintenant debout au centre de la pièce.

Law avec ses pouvoirs lui découpa temporairement le corps pour faire glisser son haut qui trouva sa place par terre.

Le reste des vêtements de la jeune femme connurent le même sort, elle gesticula et hurla pour qu'on la libère.

Law lui sortit des électrodes et sourit sadiquement, Bonney recula avant d'être maintenu par Kidd :

- Allez Jewelry fait pas ta timide, répliqua Eustass Kidd en la respirant.

- Dégages le rouquin et toi le pervers aussi, s'exclama la jeune femme à l'adresse de Law.

- Bien sûr dès que j'aurais mit mes joujoux.

- Non, protesta-t-elle.

Elle ne put en dire plus Kidd venait de placer une main sur sa bouche, Law, plaça des électrodes sur les tétons de la jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre.

Il continua en lui en plaçant 2 sur son ventre, 2 sur ses cuisses et 3 sur son entrejambe dont un sur son clitoris.

Law s'éloigna et brancha l'autre extrémité des électrodes à un appareil, il eut un sourire pervers, Jewelry le supplia du regard de ne rien faire.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, puisqu'elle vit Law mettre en marche son appareil, qui lui envoya de petites décharges électriques.

Kidd s'écarta et alla s'asseoir afin d'admirer la pauvre jeune femme en train de retenir ses cris, cette vue émoustilla tous les hommes, même X Drake, Zoro et Hawkins qui bien malgré eux prenaient un certain plaisir à voir la jeune demoiselle soumise ainsi.

Trafalgar Law, étira ses lèvres et augmenta l'intensité de ses décharges, Jewelry Bonney qui avait le rouge aux joues avait maintenant tout le visage couleur pivoine tellement elle se retenait.

Tout son corps tremblait et répondait positivement à la torture qu'on lui donnait.

Law se leva au bout de quelques minutes et tourna autour de la jeune femme avant de se placer derrière elle et de lui pincer la pointe de ses seins hautement sensible et durcit, elle cria :

- Venez la toucher, elle est prête à recevoir toute votre attention, annonça Law.

Tous les hommes se levèrent et la caressèrent, elle ressentait chaque touché, chaque effleurement, elle hurla quand on appuya sur l'électrode qui était sur son clitoris et qu'on commença à lui masser la zone.

Jewelry n'arrivait à se retenir, elle se sentait se mouiller et pas qu'un peu, ça coulait le long de ses jambes :

- Ca t'excite à ce que je vois, constata Law et touchant l'intimité de la jeune femme.

- Dégages, hurla Jewelry de plaisir non contenu.

- Non, tu vas jouir et pas qu'une fois ma belle, lui susurra le médecin, les gars n'hésitez pas à la faire languir.

Law défit son pantalon, libérant son sexe gonflé, elle entendit un autre pantalon tomber au sol, elle regarda derrière elle, et vit Eustass Kidd faire comme son rival.

Elle comprit leur attention, ils allaient la pénétrer en même temps, Kidd l'empêcha de protester et plaça sa main sur sa bouche, pendant que l'autre touchait son antre humide, avant de diriger ses doigts vers ses fesses.

Il pressa sa seconde entrée et prépara son corps pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir :

- Tenez-lui les jambes, ordonna Law aux autres.

Ils s'exécutèrent avec grand plaisir, Scartchmen Apoo et Urouge pincèrent chacun une des pointes de plaisir de la jeune femme en même tant qu'ils tenaient fermement ses jambes.

Luffy, Killer, Capone Bege se chargèrent de lui caresser ses jambes, avec différentes intensités dans leurs gestes, Luffy était le plus doux des trois.

- Bordel arrêtez, s'exclama Zoro.

- Pourquoi tu veux nous rejoindre ? Demanda Kidd.

- Sûrement pas ! Pesta Zoro.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Eustass Kidd inclina la tête de la jeune femme contre lui ayant ainsi une splendide vue sur sa poitrine :

- Hé Law on peut y aller ?

- C'est quand tu veux.

Kidd pénétra Jewelry qui gémit de douleur, il l'ignora et alla profondément en elle, quelques larmes de douleur perlèrent sur son visage.

Kidd arrêta tout mouvement attendant que maintenant son rival fasse de même, Law donna un unique coup de rein.

Bonney se arqua et gémit sous la douleur supplémentaire qu'elle endossait, tout cela était amoindrit avec les électrodes qui la stimulaient et lui donner du plaisir.

Kidd appuya fermement sur le clitoris de la jeune femme avec sa main de libre, puisque l'autre était toujours plaquée contre la bouche de cette dernière.

Elle gémit, elle ne sentit presque plus les douleurs qui l'avaient assaillit quelques instants plus tôt, elle serra ses poings :

- Il faudrait que l'un de vous augmente l'intensité du courant, fit lentement Law avec un sourire pervers.

Bonney le suppliait du regard et essayait de parler :

- Comme tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, on y va, poursuivit Law qui savait très bien que sa camarade était dans l'incapacité de parler.

C'est Killer qui se chargea d'augmenter le courant électrique, quand ce fut fait Law et Kidd se jetèrent un regard entendu et commencèrent des va et vient.

Bonney écarquilla les yeux, ne pas pouvoir respirer par la bouche l'étouffait comme jamais face à la foule de sensations qui parcouraient tout son corps.

Son cœur battait très vite, elle avait chaud, elle voulait que tout cesse, mais ce n'était pas dans les projets des hommes, enfin presque.

Elle regardait du coin de l'œil ceux qui s'étaient opposés, qui comme elle ne pouvait rien faire et qui détournaient le regard et resserrèrent les jambes comme pour cacher leurs érections plus qu'évidentes.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à leur en vouloir d'avoir cette réaction, elle se arqua une nouvelle fois, on venait d'augmenter encore ses stimulations.

Elle n'arrivait plus à donner de la tête entre Kidd qui stimulait son clitoris et qui avec Law lui faisaient l'amour comme des bêtes, ceux qui lui pinçaient les pointes de ses seins et ceux qui lui caressaient ses jambes.

Elle tourna de l'œil dans un cri étouffé face à tout ce que son corps lui faisait ressentir, Law et Kidd se vidèrent en elle, qui ouvrit difficilement un œil :

- A qui le tour ? Demanda Kidd d'une voix devenue rauque.

Urouge prit la place de Kidd et Killer celui de Law et vice versa.

Ils continuèrent ce qu'avaient commencé les deux supernovaes, à la différence qu'Urouge n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de parler.

Celle-ci reprenait surtout son souffle qui était très saccadé suite à l'orgasme forcé qu'elle avait eut et elle sentit un autre pointer le bout de son nez, elle essaya de se contenir.

Mais plus elle se contenait, plus elle éprouvait du plaisir, en quelques minutes elle se tendit sous un nouvel orgasme dévastateur qui l'assomma une nouvelle fois.

Elle fut tellement sonnée qu'elle s'abandonna dans les bras d'Urouge, les yeux mi-clos, elle n'essaya plus de résister, elle n'avait plus de force.

Ce fut tout de suite remarqué, car elle décidait de soupirer et de gémir librement, elle trouvait cette solution moins fatigante et douloureuse en se laissant aller.

Son corps se resserra une nouvelle fois autour des deux hommes qui s'immisçaient en son être, ils se vidèrent eux aussi en elle, qui cria en sentant ce liquide chaud l'envahir de l'intérieur.

Scartchmen Apoo et Capone Bege prirent réciproquement la place de Urouge et Killer ne laissant aucun répit à Jewelry qui s'abandonna complètement aux bras de ces hommes.

Law décida d'augmenter la tension, Bonney cria en un instant se tendant, ce qui excita beaucoup ceux qui étaient en elle, allant très vite et fort dans leurs coups de reins.

Son 4ème orgasme vient en quelques secondes, mais Scartchmen Apoo et Capone Bege continuèrent leurs allés et venus ce qui amena la jeune femme à un nouvel orgasme, où les deux hommes jouir avec elle.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? Demanda Law en direction des 3 supernovaes qui résistaient très, très difficilement à leurs bas instincts.

Law abandonna le groupe pour se diriger vers les 3 hommes :

- Ca serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, susurra Law en caressant la boursouflure de Zoro.

- Dégages, rugit Zoro en serrant les poings.

Mise à part Luffy, tous les hommes décidèrent de s'occuper des 3 rebelles par des caresses très insistantes.

Luffy lui regarda Bonney qui reprenait enfin son souffle, il la jaugea du regard :

- T'en fait pas j'irai plus doucement, lui murmura Luffy.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, Bonney en était surprise de cet élan de tendresse, elle ferma les yeux et décida d'apprécier ce moment.

Luffy s'engouffra en elle et la serra contre lui, avant de commencer de se mouvoir lentement.

Bonney soupira de plaisir et apprécia le fait que le rythme soit moins soutenu, elle commença même à accompagner Luffy dans ses mouvements.

- Plus vite, quémanda Jewelry.

Luffy s'exécuta, il réussit tout seul à faire crier comme jamais la jeune femme qui le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter.

Les autres supernovaes se tournèrent presque dégoûté, Zoro eut un petit sourire, d'une certaine façon il préférait « voir » (car s'il le pouvait il laisserait Luffy et partirait) et « entendre » ça, que ce que les autres tas de brutes avaient fait :

- Va falloir vous faire une raison les gars, se moqua Zoro, le respect de l'autre c'est important, fallait jouer plus proprement.

- Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit X Drake.

Entendre la jeune femme pousser des cris de satisfaction enfonça le clou, faisant rire Zoro et X Drake qui se lancèrent des regards complices.

- Et toi Hawkins t'es sans avis ? Demanda Kidd un chouya énervé par les propos de Zoro.

- Si, je rejoins ce qu'ils ont dit, répondit le supernovae avec son calme olympien.

- Hé Law qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Capone Bege.

- Je les libère, je veux voir ce qu'ils savent faire.

- Tu ne vas pas nous forcer si on n'en a pas envie, s'énerva Zoro.

Law lui répondit avec un sourire sadique, si peut-être…

- Hum Luffy…, soupira Jewelry.

Tous regardèrent la jeune femme, une vague de jalousie les empara, voir Luffy avoir toute la reconnaissance de la demoiselle, c'était pas si amusant que ça.

D'ailleurs Luffy l'avait détaché et s'était allongé sur elle, cette dernière était toujours menottée, mais plus suspendu, ce qui était reposant pour ses bras.

Elle avait fait passer ses menottes derrière la nuque de Luffy, caressant ses cheveux et le regardant les yeux mi-clos et plein de douceur.

Son visage était délicatement écarlate, cette vue sublima toute la gente masculine, beaucoup plus que quand ils l'avaient torturés.

Etrangement ils furent frustrés en voyant Luffy et Jewelry se donner l'un à l'autre.

Zoro s'avança vers le couple, et s'assit près d'eux, faisant une démonstration aux hommes :

- Puis-je ? Demanda Zoro.

La jeune femme le dévisagea du coin de l'œil avant de se détacher de Luffy pour répondre :

- Hum… oui, vous pouvez….

Luffy se mit en position assise accompagnant avec lui la demoiselle, Zoro se plaça derrière elle :

- Si vous le permettez je vais vous enlevez ceci, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille en désignant les électrodes.

Elle hocha la tête, Zoro arrêta le courant avant d'enlever toutes les électrodes jusqu'à la dernière.

Ensuite il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et lui caressa doucement ses côtés, elle soupira de bonheur et lova sa tête contre le torse du sabreur, quémandant un baiser.

Baiser qu'il lui offrit, il parcouru du bout des doigts son cou gracile, avant de s'occuper comme il se doit de sa poitrine.

- C'est appréciable ? Demanda le sabreur.

Bonney hocha vivement la tête, oh oui, là elle adorait, Hawkins et X Drake s'approchèrent et firent preuve d'autant de douceur que Zoro et Luffy.

Elle alla au septième ciel avec Luffy, qui se retira, laissant sa place à X Drake, qui lui fit l'amour passionnément :

- Oui… plus vite… ahhhh plus fort, s'exclama Bonney.

X Drake ne se fit pas prier, et donna tout ce qu'il avait pour faire plaisir à la jeune femme, qui ignorait qui elle embrassait sur les 4 hommes mais, elle leur était reconnaissante.

Elle leva les yeux, tient Hawkins qui avait échangé sa place avec Zoro, le roulement allait si vite, Hawkins lui caressa ses cheveux et embrassa son front.

Luffy et Zoro s'occupaient de la caresser à divers endroit, comme ses bras, son ventre, sa poitrine, etc.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux 6 autres supernovaes qui les regardaient, certains faisaient du boudin :

- Vous venez ou pas ? Réussit à lancer Bonney.

Tous furent surprirent :

- Non vous arrêtez pas, supplia t'elle quand les 4 hommes s'arrêtèrent trop surpris.

Ils sourirent et continuèrent, emmenant la jeune femme vers l'extase encore une fois, les autres supernovaes approchèrent et imitèrent les 4 rivaux qui étaient plus doux et tendres.

Car rien n'empêchait d'être passionné !

Plusieurs heures plus tard, on trouva allongé par terre les 11 capitaines et leurs vêtements dispersés à droite et à gauche.

Bonney dormait d'un sommeil plus que réparateur, elle avait quand même fait l'amour à 10 hommes ! Connu plus d'une vingtaine d'orgasmes, faut pas pousser non plus.

Les 10 hommes l'entouraient, pour ceux qui étaient éveillés ils lui caressèrent doucement son ventre ou son visage.

Quand Bonney se leva elle eut la joie d'avoir les premières courbatures et une douleur au bas du dos, elle marcha difficilement en direction de la salle de bain, elle ferma la porte et se prit une bonne douche qui la requinqua.

Elle en sortit et prit une serviette pour se sécher, elle s'étira, son ventre cria famine, comme si c'était étonnant.

Elle reposa sa serviette et sortit nue, quand on fait l'amour à 10 hommes, on est plus vraiment gêner de se balader sans rien.

Elle visita rapidement les lieux, trouva sa pièce préférée, la cuisine, qui était pleine à craquer, elle mangea tout ce qu'elle trouva jusqu'à ce qu'à plus faim.

- Bonjour, lança Hawkins en la prenant par la taille.

- Salut.

- Pas trop fatiguée ?

- Un peu, vous m'avez vidé.

Hawkins ria doucement, il la retourna et la porta jusqu'à la pièce principale où tout le monde émergeait de leurs sommeils.

- On remet ça quand ? Demanda Bonney.

- T'es sérieuse ? Demandèrent presque tous les hommes.

- Ouai !

- Maintenant si tu veux, fit Kidd.

- Bon d'accord, mais je demande une date !

- L'année prochaine, proposa X Drake ça nous laissera le temps de tous s'organiser et de continuer à voyager.

- Ca me va, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Oui bha en attendant…, ajouta Hawkins.

Il l'allongea reprenant leurs activités passées, car ce soir ils redeviendront des rivaux !

* * *

Fin !

Bonney a trop de chance.

Au fait question qui peut me dire ce qu'est un 8059 dans une fic on m'a demandé ça comme One-shot sauf que je n'ai trouvé nulle part de réponse.

Si on pouvait me répondre, ça serait gentil. Merci

Sinon vous avez aimés ?


	8. Thatch x Amandine OC

Hé non c'est pas une de vos demandes… XD Boudez pas ! Faut bien mettre du Tout public de temps en temps.

PS : heu je me tourne vers l'anonyme qui veut un 8059, tu peux me dire ce que s'est ? Car j'ai trouver la réponse nulle part.

Allez Thatch x Amandine, c'est un OC de ma fic Entre 2 mondes pour un court One shot, je me suis inspirer du fanart que l'on m'a fait à ma demande, donc c'est un passage qui n'apparaitra pas dans ma fic, pour ceux qui la suivent, c'est du bonus si vous voulez.

Je ferais plus tard un avec Vista, niark ! Croyez pas que je vais vous dire vers qui tourne les sentiment de la belle.

RATING : TOUT PUBLIC

Exigences : Niette c'est mon one shot à moi. X)

* * *

**POV Amandine.**

J'avais tapé dans l'œil de Thatch c'est certain, il cherchait à attirer mon attention, il tentait de me charmer.

Et moi je n'y étais pas indifférente, mais comment dire, je n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments respectifs, car je rougissais à ses compliments ou à ses regards soit, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Je terminai de me préparer, j'étais en train de me coiffer sur mon lit sans que je m'y attende, Thatch entra dans ma chambre et me plaqua au sol, il s'assit au dessus de moi, ses deux mains me maintenaient fermement et en douceur mes bras.

**POV Thatch :**

Qu'elle est belle ma douce ainsi, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son joli minois et ce joli rouge qui lui monte aux joues n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Elle est magnifique !

**POV Narration**

- Thatch lâches-moi !

- Non je te trouve très mignonne comme ça, surtout avec tes cheveux qui s'étalent ainsi, tel un champ de blé... tu es plus belle encore.

- Je ne suis pas blonde... et...

- D'accord, tes cheveux s'étalent tel que le chocolat qui s'étalerai sur ta peau délicieuse...

- THATCH !

- Quoi ça ne te plaît pas petite fleur ?

- Oui ça ne me plaît pas, Thatch arrête...

- De quoi ?

- De me déshabiller du regard, comme tu le fais.

- Je ne te déshabille pas, je te caresse du regard, et si je te regarde ainsi c'est peut-être parce que je trouve désirable et que je n'ai qu'une envie, te découvrir.

- THATCH !

- Oh tu rougis, j'entends ton cœur battre, que dois-je en conclure ? Demanda Thatch avec un doux sourire.

- Rien du tout, mentit Amandine pitoyablement.

- Tu es sûre ? Princesse, demanda Thatch en appuyant bien sur les S.

- Je...

- Tu sembles lutter contre tes sentiments ma douce.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola, elle fit tout pour se calmer et respira pour reprendre contenance du moins, elle essaya :

- Je... non...

- Par quoi je commence ? Un baiser ou un bouton de ta chemise ?

- Que...que... mais je...

- Intimidée ? Je te perturbe à ce point ?

- Non...

- Tu es sûre ? Belle demoiselle.

- S'il-te-plait, libères-moi...

- Pourquoi un tel ton suppliant ? Tu n'as rien à craindre, si ce n'est que connaitre la douceur et la volupté avec moi.

- Je t'en prie... je... je ne me sens pas prête !

- Je préfère cette réponse aux autres, parce que tu es sincère avec toi-même, arrêtons-nous là jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prête alors.

**POV Amandine :**

Il se pencha vers mon visage que je tournai, il m'embrassa sur la joue et me respira longuement :

- J'aime ton odeur, déclara ouvertement Thatch au creux de mon oreille.

Je fus parcourut d'un doux et caressant frisson à l'entente de sa voix, il se sépara de moi et partit, me laissant seule.

Je me relevai, ainsi je ne me sentais pas prête ? Car cette phrase est sortit toute seule… est-ce que je l'aimais ? Peut-être, j'avais encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur de ses mains sur mes poignets.

Et là où il avait posé ses lèvres, je me touchai la joue du bout des doigts, encore troublée.

Je crois que je l'aime et qu'il vient de me le faire comprendre et lui a compris avant moi…

Je sortis sur un coup de tête et lui courrai après avant de l'apercevoir au loin :

- THATCH !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, je ralentis trop tard et le percuta la tête dans ses vêtements imprégné de son odeur que je respirai, lui m'emprisonna dans ses bras puissants, je levai mes yeux et rougis violemment :

- Oui ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- Je… euh bien… je….

- Hum, hum, tu m'en diras tant, me susurra t'il.

Il souleva mon visage d'un doigt, avant de se pencher vers moi, je fermai les yeux et resserrai mon emprise sur ses vêtements.

Nos lèvres se scellèrent dans un doux et merveilleux baiser, plus rien n'existait, juste ses lèvres.

* * *

Voila, un One shot tout doux et tout mignon, Hermione Jane Rogue ai-je remporté mon pari ? Ma fois oui MDR


	9. Luffy x Crocodile

Crocodile et Luffy demande du Le yaoiste

RATING : M.

Exigence : Un Luffy dominant (XD je crois que c'est un des pires défis que j'ai eu a relever).

D'ailleurs, je vous hais ! XD Pourquoi ? Parce que Luffy est hyper innocent et naïf sur ce sujet… grrr ! Me faire _encore_ ça à moi (y'a qu'avec Ace où c'était plus facile à écrire), surtout quand on connaît Crocodile et qu'on le voit dominant.

Mais moi relever défis, X) car moi être loufoque !

Permettez que je vieillisse Luffy X3. Il a 25 ans et est moins innocent (c'est beau d'être auteur on peut faire ce qu'on veut X3, si ça vous plait pas tant pis, c'est moi l'auteuse sadique c'est moi qui décide na !).

* * *

Monkey D Luffy, est devenu le roi des pirates après avoir trouvé le One Piece 4 ans auparavant.

4 ans déjà qu'il avait aussi venger son frère Ace et Barbe Blanche en tuant Marshall D Teach.

Luffy avait tout depuis qu'il était devenu le roi des pirates… enfin presque tout….

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui ! Le Grand Corsaire déchu, à savoir Crocodile.

Pourquoi ? Luffy n'avait qu'une envie, des bas instincts qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnés plusieurs années plus tôt.

Luffy voulait Crocodile et il l'aurait, quitte à employer la force !

Il passa au peigne fin les mers durant des mois, avant de le trouver dans un bar, seul assit à une table.

- Hé Crocodile, j'voudrais te parler, interpella Luffy en s'asseyant sans demander la permission.

Crocodile le regarda de haut et l'ignora :

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dis que je voulais te causer !

- J'ai très bien entendu le microbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pour que je me débarrasse vite de toi.

- Une nuit ?

- Une nuit ? Répéta Crocodile, et pourquoi au juste ?

- J'veux te baiser.

Crocodile le regarda avant d'éclater de rire :

- Non sérieusement ?

Il commença à partir :

- Je suis sérieux, répliqua Luffy en le fixant, le visage dans ses mains.

Crocodile se retourna et le dévisagea :

- Alors, c'est non.

L'ex Grand Corsaire partit, Luffy décida de le suivre, on ne contrarie pas le roi des pirates d'abord.

Luffy trouva où dormait Crocodile, dans une chambre d'hôtel, Luffy fit demi tour, il reviendrait cette nuit….

Quand Luffy revient durant la nuit, tout était silencieux, tant mieux, il feuilleta le registre pour chercher le numéro de la chambre de son Crocodile.

Et le trouva, il monta et s'arrêta devant la chambre, il mit son index dans la serrure et grâce à son corps en élastique, il s'adapta à la forme de la clé, il tourna et ouvrit ainsi la chambre.

Il referma en utilisant la même méthode, il chercha la chambre et la trouva, il ouvrit une bouteille d'eau qu'il avait prit avec lui et aspergea Crocodile avec.

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, Luffy profita de sa confusion pour enrouler l'homme dans ses bras étirables, lui maintenant en priorité son crochet son ultime arme d'attaque :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA !

- Je veux passer une nuit avec toi.

- ET MOI J'AI DIS NON GAMIN !

Luffy l'embrassa pour le faire taire, Crocodile se débattit comme il pouvait, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Luffy.

Le roi des pirates étira ses bras, passant sous le lit, avant de le maintenir, Luffy étira encore plus ses bras pour commencer à ôter un à un des vêtements de son ainé, avant de retirer les siens.

Il commença à lui masser la verge, il entendu un cri étouffé, il ne lâcha pas du regard l'ex Grand Corsaire, qui lui essayait tant bien que mal de s'extirper des bras du capitaine au chapeau de paille :

- Ôtes tes sales mains, s'exclama Crocodile énervé.

- Non, c'est moi qui en déciderai !

- Non et puis quoi encore ! Va te faire voir ! Retires tes doigts de moi, rugit Crocodile.

Luffy préparait ce dernier, il essaya d'user de son pouvoir, mais il était encore trempé, Luffy le pénétra d'un coup.

Crocodile fut surprit de ne rien ressentir, c'est parce que Luffy avait fait la même chose que pour la serrure, il avait fait en sorte que son sexe soit fin, mais là, progressivement il lui redonnait sa taille initiale.

Crocodile serra les dents en sentant ce corps étranger prendre progressivement du volume avant que ça ne s'arrête, le roi des pirates attendit quelques instants, le temps que son partenaire d'une nuit s'habitue à sa présence.

Luffy commença à donner des coups de rein lents et profonds, regardant de toute sa hauteur Crocodile qui retenait ses gémissements.

Luffy lui saisit sa verge et commença à la caresser et à masser ses bourses.

L'ex Grand Corsaire résista, mais c'était pour lui très difficile et les traitements du jeune homme irradiaient son corps d'une intense chaleur à la fois agréable et insupportable.

Luffy lécha chaque parcelle du corps du Corsaire comme si c'était une sucrerie, au bout d'un moment un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il utilisa encore ses pouvoirs afin de se contorsionner pour pouvoir prendre en bouche le sexe de Crocodile.

Ce serait bien le premier et le seul à connaître une fellation en même temps que son partenaire le prend.

Un cri étouffé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, c'était terriblement saisissant et ces doigts qui pressaient ses bourses, en plus de sentir des va et vient en son être, il allait devenir fou.

Luffy continua en accentuant ses mouvements ou en accélérant ses coups de rein.

En quelques minutes Crocodile abdiqua en jouissant dans la bouche de Luffy qui avala tout avec délice.

Mais, Luffy lui n'avait guère fini, il redoubla d'effort et d'intensité dans ses mouvements, faisant gémir de temps en temps Crocodile qui ne s'était pas remit de son orgasme.

Totalement à l'abandon, le corps du Corsaire se tendait sous le plaisir plus qu'intense, Luffy résista à l'envie de connaître la délivrance, il voulait que ce soit eux deux en même temps.

Il n'eut guère à attendre longtemps avant de pousser un cri de plaisir, il se vida dans l'anneau de chair de son amant d'une nuit.

Luffy sentit sous ses bras élastiques Crocodile se tendre avant de retomber lourdement, ce dernier souffla, cela avait était rapide, mais au combien intense.

Luffy attendit quelques minutes le temps que Crocodile s'endorme fatigué, avant qu'il de se retirer, il libéra son prisonnier de ses bras et se rhabilla.

Le laissant ainsi dormir…. Portant vers un autre horizon.

* * *

Voila.

Hé L'Ombre du vent j'ai mon idée pour pervertir l'innocence même niark, niark ! Mais avant je dois écrire les OS qui ont été demandé avant le tien. héhé.

Il semblerait, je dis bien il semblerait que le problème du net soit résolu.

Bon je vous laisse. Une tite review, c'est mon salaire (allez c'est gratis, ça mange pas de pain)


	10. Mihawk x Zoro

Pour répondre aux questions :

Lalazora : Non ça ne m'intéresse pas de mélanger 2 mangas différents.

Fofollenc : Ok, tu veux que ce soit Marco ou Ace qui soit la victime, ou j'ai carte blanche ?

* * *

Zoro x Mihawk une demande de Portgas D Hikaru

RATING : M car Lemon.

Exigence : Lemon et du Sadisme !

XD ma parole vous êtes tous accros aux yaoi (quoi que c'est vrai y'a que 4 fic où c'est mixte, c'est vrai que je pense plus la dessus, mais vous en faîtes pas j'en fais pas une allergie).

L'histoire se passe durant l'ellipse.

* * *

S'il y a bien une chose, oui une chose que Roronoa Zoro n'aime pas c'est ne pas arriver à appliquer une nouvelle technique.

Cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'il y était dessus et les résultats étaient décevants, c'est à peine s'il avait avancé.

Et puis ce qui l'énervait c'était le calme dont faisait preuve Dracule Mihawk qui l'entrainait, il ne l'aidait absolument pas !

Et par-dessus le marché, voila pourquoi Roronoa Zoro est en boule c'est qu'il avait des envies… vous savez là….

Tout a commencé avec Perona, elle s'ennuyait à mourir, personne ne faisait attention à elle, alors elle avait imaginé un jeu pour se divertir.

Ce jeu consistait à mettre ensemble le grand Dracule Mihawk et le sabreur Roronoa Zoro, sauf que ce n'était guère facile.

Elle avait distribué aux deux hommes une quantité astronomique de négative hollow pour les déprimer quand ces deux derniers commençaient à s'énerver contre elle.

Elle avait commencé à abandonner déprimant lentement, elle pleurait la quasi totalité de la journée.

Elle entendait les deux hommes s'entrainer à l'extérieur, elle décida un premier jour de ne plus faire aucun repas, juste pour elle.

Oui, car c'était son boulot, être la bonne à tout faire, mais puisque les deux épéistes ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, aucun merci, alors elle décida de ne plus faire la cuisine.

Donc elle mangea avant eux et nettoya ses couverts, maintenant ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller tous seuls ! Elle en avait marre d'être traité comme leur bonne !

Quand ils rentrèrent affamés, suite à l'entrainement intensif, ils remarquèrent que rien n'était prêt, ils furent désagréablement surpris, surtout Zoro.

Et le temps n'arrangea rien, un jour une dispute éclata entre Roronoa Zoro et Dracule Mihawk :

- Pourquoi ne chasses-tu pas cette gamine ? S'écria Zoro.

- On ne va pas en revenir là-dessus.

- SI ! Cette petite peste n'est même pas capable de lever le petit doigt, c'est qu'une fille pourrie gâtée.

- Peut-être mais…

2 fantômes de Perona les traversèrent, elle les avait entendu, et ça l'avait mise très, très en colère :

- Si je devais revenir à la vie, je voudrais être une limace, fit Zoro.

- Je ne mérite pas le titre du meilleur épéiste du monde, je voudrais qu'on m'ôte mes 2 bras.

Après leurs coups de déprime, la rage trop contenu envers Perona éclata, même Mihawk qui d'habitude était d'un calme à toute épreuve, s'énerva une bonne fois pour toute :

- PERONA ! Hurlèrent les deux hommes.

Dans une des plus hautes tours du château :

- Tient, pour une fois ils sont d'accords, marmonna Perona qui ignora leurs appels.

Zoro remonté à bloc, défonça porte après porte, avec une grosse envie de meurtre sur la personne de Perona.

- RORONOA, C'EST MON CHATEAU ! Tonna Mihawk qui ne supportait pas que Zoro abime toutes les portes.

- PEUT-ËTRE, MAIS DANS TON CHATEAU GLAUQUE, Y'A UN BONBON ROSE VOLANT QUI M'ENERVE.

Ils déprimèrent encore une fois, Perona venait de se faire, encore, traiter comme une moins que rien, donc elle se vengeait :

- PERONA ! Beugla Zoro plus qu'agacé.

Zoro courut partout, sabres en mains, avant d'être plaqué contre le mur par Mihawk :

- Tu as fais suffisamment de dégâts aux portes, tu ne vas pas m'esquinter le reste avec tes sabres, persiffla Œil de Faucon.

- Cette gamine est horripilante ! Répliqua Zoro lentement comme si ça justifiait le massacre.

Mihawk resserra son emprise, une veine tressautait sur sa tempe :

- Puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut, on va lui donner ! Répliqua Mihawk agacé.

Il embrassa de force Zoro qui trop surpris ne réagit pas, ce contact les électrisa et aller savoir pourquoi Mihawk desserra son emprise sur son élève.

Il posa ses mains sur le visage du plus jeune pour l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur, ce dernier y répondit, entourant de ses bras le cou de l'épéiste.

Ils s'arrêtèrent le souffle court, avant de rependre, chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre, le plus vieux, commença à retirer le haut de son élève.

Zoro fit tomber à terre le chapeau de Mihawk, avant de faire tomber sa longue cape par terre.

Tous deux commencèrent à défaire le pantalon de l'autre, qui ne trouva pas complètement sa place au sol, leurs chaussures gênaient.

Ils tombèrent pitoyablement par terre à cause de leurs pantalons, Zoro se retrouva au-dessus d'Œil de Faucon, ce dernier inversa les rôles.

Du côté de Perona ça donnait ça :

- Oh c'est deux là m'agace, ils se croient où, je leur fais tout moi ! J'ai accepté cette contrainte alors qu'avant je ne le faisais pas ! Pas un merci, je ne suis pas leur esclave ! Les hommes n'ont aucun respect pour les femmes !

Perona ruminait passant ses nerfs dans l'oreiller de Zoro celui qui l'énervait le plus, si elle le faisait avec le sien elle ne pourrait plus dormir cette nuit….

Après avoir « torturé », pour ne pas dire mettre en lambeau, l'oreiller, elle sortit furax de la chambre du sabreur pour aller passer ses nerfs sur celui de Mihawk.

Lui et son calme l'énervait, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il se foutait de tout et ça, ça l'énervait presqu'autant que cet imbécile de Zoro.

- Si je le pouvais, je leur tordrais le cou, dit-elle en le faisant au pauvre coussin qui craqua.

Toujours aussi furieuse, elle prit un vase et s'apprêta à le jeter si un cri presque bestial ne l'avait pas arrêté :

- Pff qu'est-ce qui fait autant de bouquant ? S'interrogea la jeune fille.

Elle descendit prudemment avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit, quand elle vit devant elle les 2 hommes qu'elle avait essayé par de vaines tentatives de mettre ensemble, se faire l'amour, une haine et une rage monstrueuse inexplicable monta en elle.

- NON MAIS VOUS VOUS CROYEZ Où ? y'A DES CHAMBRES POUR FAIRE CA ! ET PUIS METTEZ LA EN SOURDINE ON VOUS ENTEND DANS TOUT GRANDLINE !

Perona partit plus qu'énervée :

- PUTAIN JE VAIS LA TUER ! S'égosilla Zoro.

Oui, car Perona avait osé entrer et leur hurler dessus, les coupant dans leurs ébats à deux doigts de la délivrance.

Zoro se leva avant de se vautrer par terre, il avait oublié que son pantalon était au bas de ses jambes.

- Laisse, l'arrêta Mihawk, après tout c'est un peu grâce à elle que nous sommes dans cette position compromettante….

Mihawk pénétra Zoro d'un bon coup de rein, le faisant temporairement oublier Perona.

Ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, Mihawk, donna de puissants coups de rein et rapides, faisant hurler de plaisir Zoro.

Ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à trouver le summum du plaisir.

Le lendemain, Perona ruminait encore, mais surtout elle se sentait très seule…. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle c'était bien énervé en les voyant.

Ils s'entrainaient, maintenant, ils étaient ensemble… mais elle était toujours éternellement seule…. Et elle n'aimait pas être seule ! Elle allait pleurer sous peu :

- Bonjour Perona et merci, firent en cœur les deux hommes en l'embrassant chacun sur la joue.

Elle ne les avait pas vus venir et encore moins entendus, elle rougit avant de péter un plomb :

- VOUS POUVEZ ME DIRE CE QUI VOUS PREND ? VOUS ME DITES JAMAIS BONJOUR EST LA OUI, POURQUOI ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voie aigue.

- Parce que…, répondit Mihawk.

Perona partit vexée qu'on ne lui donne guère plus de réponse, elle ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement et elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

- Dis-moi ça te dirais de l'intégrer dans nos petits jeux ? Demanda Mihawk.

- Pourquoi pas, si ça lui plait, rit doucement Zoro avec un léger sourire pervers.

Les deux hommes coururent après la jeune femme….

Pour le reste, c'est un secret….

* * *

XD blâmez-moi, je n'ai pas été inspirée par ce couple là, désolé… que voulez-vous à force de me demandez la même chose, les yaois, c'est un peu répétitif… et ça lasse d'écrire la même chose.

Le sadisme il est avec Perona quand elle les interrompe et par son comportement aussi. Bha quoi on ne m'a pas dit que Mihawk ou Zoro devait être sadique avec l'autre.

A bientôt.


	11. Marco x Luffy x Thatch

Thatch x Luffy x Marco sur mon envie personnel, je me base sur une image.

RATING : LIME, moi je dis TOUT PUBLIC car il n'y a rien de bien méchant.

Exigences : Niette c'est mon one shot à moi. X)

L'action se passe le jour de l'anniversaire de Ace sur le Moby Dick, Ok Luffy n'est sensé rencontrer Barbe Blanche et ses hommes à Marineford. Mais c'est mon One shot d'abord ! One ne critique pas la n'auteuse X3

* * *

Ace présenta son frère comme étant une terreur des mers, Luffy se cacha sous son chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire, gêné de tant d'éloge.

C'était les 20 ans d'Ace, alors Luffy était évidemment présent pour son frère.

- Il est plutôt mignon, chuchota Thatch à Marco.

- Toi aussi tu trouves ? Répondit Marco pas très surpris.

Les deux commandants attendirent que Ace et Luffy se séparent, ce qui en soit est très difficile, du fait qu'ils soient inséparables tous les deux.

Il fallut donc qu'ils attendent qu'Ace s'endorme dans son assiette pour interpeller le jeune garçon :

- On peut te parler ? Demanda Marco à Luffy.

- Dhe quouach ? Demanda Luffy qui s'empiffrait.

- Si tu nous suis, je te promets de t'emmener dans les cuisines, chuchota Thatch à l'oreille de Luffy pour ne pas être entendu des autres pirates.

Evidemment l'estomac de Luffy parla pour lui et il suivit sans broncher Marco et Thatch, ils entrèrent dans une pièce.

- Alors de quoi vous voulez me parler ? Demanda Luffy qui était bien pressé d'aller en cuisine.

Marco et Thatch se lancèrent un regard entendu et les deux hommes se mirent de part et autre de Luffy.

- Tu es très mignon, Luffy c'est ça ? Lança Thatch.

- Heu… ouai…, bégaya Luffy.

- Vraiment très mignon, susurra Marco.

Luffy rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Je me demande par quoi on pourrait commencer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? S'énerva Luffy le rouge aux joues.

Marco posa délicatement sa main gauche sur le visage de Luffy et le tourna vers le sien :

- Aussi impatient qu'Ace, rit doucement Marco.

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'on l'embrassa avec ferveur :

- Ses lèvres sont aussi douces que sucrés, murmura Marco réjouit en se détachant de Luffy.

Thatch plaça son visage dans le cou du jeune garçon et le respira :

- Ca se confirme, il a un parfum enivrant.

Thatch fit glisser la manche de la chemise de Luffy, tout en embrassant l'épaule qu'il venait tout juste de dénuder.

Luffy soupira sans le vouloir :

- Arrêtez, gémit Luffy désemparé.

Il enfonça son chapeau de paille sur la tête pour se cacher, tout gêné et honteux.

Thatch et Marco furent surprit, et déconcerter par la réaction du jeune garçon, Luffy s'enfuit et n'osa parler à personne de ceci….

* * *

Très court, je sais, mais si trognon. ^^


	12. Chopper x OC

Chopper sur la demande de L'Ombre du vent.

RATING : LEMON donc M.

Exigences : Faire un Lemon très descriptif de Chopper et le pervertir (ça c'est du défi !) XD

**Je préviens je ne fais plus ce genre de One shot, ça m'a bloqué pour le reste et j'ai pas prit de plaisir à écrire ^^' désolé.**

Mais je tenais à honorer ma promesse.

* * *

Notre petit renne et adorable Chopper, travaillait toujours sur son fameux médicament capable de guérir toutes les maladies.

La nuit avait bien avancé, pourtant il continuait de travailler sur son projet, avant de terminer.

Ce dernier alla donc dormir dans son lit bien au chaud après un dur labeur.

Le lendemain il décida de s'offrir un jour de repos bien mérité, aussi décida t'il d'aller dans se promener dans une forêt verdoyante.

- Il y a plein de plantes, il faudra que demain je pense à apporter mes livres pour en connaître leurs vertus.

Le petit renne continua dans la forêt :

- WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Chopper se dandina comme jamais :

- COMME C'EST JOLI ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant une jolie clairière parsemée de fleurs.

Chopper s'allongea parmi les fleurs en respirant leurs parfums, tout content.

Une jeune renne apparut devant lui, Chopper recule de peur, le rejet qu'il a subit autrefois ont laissé des séquelles.

En face elle n'abandonne pas elle bondit joyeusement vers lui, Chopper se recroqueville trop peureux :

- Me faites pas de mal ! Supplia Chopper.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je vais t'en faire ?

- Hein… tu… tu parles ! Demanda t'il avec des yeux exorbités.

- Bha oui, j'ai un jour mangé le fruit du démon de la parole.

- Ah bon ?

- Je vais pas te faire de mal, sourit-elle, pourquoi tu crois que je vais t'en faire.

- Parce qu'on m'a rejeté, les rennes ne voulaient pas de moi dans leurs troupeaux, alors ils m'ont malmené pour me chasser.

- C'est pour ça que tu as eu peur ?

- Oui… je suis désolé.

- Non ne t'en fais pas, j'ai connu la même chose à cause de ma voix. Moi c'est Limi et toi ?

- Moi c'est Chopper.

- Enchanté Chopper, par contre tu devrais te méfier de ces fleurs.

- Pourquoi ? Elles ont l'air inoffensives ?

- Elles le sont, c'est leurs pollens qui à quelques effets secondaires.

Une sorte d'alchimie se créa entre les deux rennes, quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Comme si un dédoublement de la personnalité eu lieu, Chopper s'approcha de Limi et l'embrassa dans un premier temps.

Un baiser long et fougueux, lentement presque craintivement Chopper caressa l'intimité de Limi déjà brulante n'attendant plus que lui.

Devant son regard emplit de désir et d'envie contenu Chopper ne résista pas et la pénétra d'un coup, faisant de profond aller et venus.

Sous les cris qu'émettait la jeune renne, Chopper augmenta la cadence et dans un rythme insoutenable et frénétique ensemble ils touchèrent du bout des doigts la volupté.

Depuis ce jour plus jamais il ne quitte son livre….

* * *

Je l'accorde mon OS est pas génial par rapport aux exigences =/ mais trop de mal à le faire.

Je recommence à rédiger les suivants, entre vos demandes des OS de ma composition (histoire de me motiver moi XD).


	13. Vista x Amandine

Amandine x Vista sur mon envie personnel.

RATING : TOUT PUBLIC.

Exigences : Niette c'est mon one shot à moi. X)

Je pense que certains connaissent Entre deux mondes voila ce qui se serait passé si c'était notre 5ème commandant qui avait du endosser le rôle d'amant. Je vous avez dit que je ferais une OS sur eux, bha le voici.

Cet OS reprend un bout du chapitre 4, le passage avec le vernis à ongle, je pense que quand même ça va avoir marqué les esprits ou pas… donc voila ce qui se serait passé si une petite gamine n'avait interrompu ce moment :

* * *

…

Il se rapproche de moi et se penche perceptiblement, mais je le remarque :

- Dans ta façon d'être, mais... ce n'est pas ma mère que je vois c'est toi, c'est pour toi que j'ai peur, chuchota-t-il.

Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je n'ose bouger, mon cœur bat comme jamais, nos lèvres se frôlent hésitantes.

Nos yeux sont bloqués dans ceux de chacun, nos lèvres se touchent une nouvelle fois, mais un peu moins hésitante, puis le baiser timide devient plus passionné.

Mes mains parcourt ses longs cheveux et réciproquement.

Nos deux corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre, un sentiment de plénitude s'infiltre en moi.

Mon cœur bat à la folie.

Nous nous séparons pour reprendre chacun un peu de notre souffle avant de nous embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Je sens ses doigts me parcourir le dos, c'est des petits toussotements qui nous arrêtes :

- Il y a des lieux pour faire ça, marmonna un passant.

Tous deux gênés on s'éloigne un peu, on finit par revenir sur le navire sans un mot, je suis Vista en silence :

- C'est ici que tu me trouveras si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

J'hochai la tête et revient sur mes pas, puis je décidai de faire demi-tour et de toquer à la porte de Vista qui m'ouvrit :

- J'ai besoin de toi, soufflais-je.

Je me jetai dans ses bras et lui referma dans le même temps la porte.

Quelque chose s'était produit, une sorte d'alchimie et j'avais besoin de lui, autant que lui à besoin de moi.

Il s'assit avec moi sur ses jambes, durant notre embrassade je lui fais tomber son chapeau, puis nous nous regardons :

- Je… ne suis… pas prête, murmurais-je.

- Le contraire m'aurait surpris, me répliqua t'il avec un fin sourire, ce n'est pas un problème ça viendra avec le temps. En attendant….

Il bascula en arrière pour s'allonger, puis il intervertit les positions, ainsi j'étais sous lui.

Il parcourra doucement mes jambes avec ses doigts me faisant sursauter et de sa bouche mon cou, me faisant glousser.

Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur moi me caressant, avec son autre main il prit mes cheveux.

Moi je posais mes mains un peu timidement sur lui, mais petit à petit j'hésitais moins à le parcourir.

…

* * *

Voila ^^ vous noterez que le comportement de mon OC est légèrement différent, c'est normal, vous comprendrez dans plusieurs chapitres pourquoi.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Je termine ta commande Zoronoa-kun, je pense la poster aujourd'hui.


	14. Zoro x Law

XD Quoi comment ça trop court mon précédent OS, mdr. Bande de morphale !

* * *

Zoro x Law sur la demande de Zoronoa-kun

RATING : LEMON, moi je dis M, voir même K.

Exigences : Juste un lemon entre eux.

J'ai décidé que c'était durant l'Ellipse :

* * *

**POV Zoro :**

Il en met du temps, j'ai pas que ça à faire, il sait pourtant que je suis pressé.

- Qui s'est ?

- Eustass Kidd, répliquais-je.

Je l'entendis grommeler il déteste quand je lui fais ça, je souris :

- La prochaine fois arrive à l'heure.

- T'es marrant tu t'es encore paumé oui ! J'ai du fouillé toute la ville pour te trouver.

- Je n'ai fait qu'une petite balade.

- Comme d'habitude tu t'es perdu….

- Je ne me suis pas perdu, répliquais-je.

- Une vraie tête de mule…. Bon allez on y va ? On va pas en discuter toute la journée.

- Je suis d'accord.

On se dirige donc vers le lieu que Law _à choisi_ sous prétexte que j'aurais été incapable de retrouver l'endroit….

**POV Law :**

On se dirige donc vers l'endroit où j'ai envie de passé un moment avec lui.

Lui et son sens de l'orientation… enfin je n'ai qu'une hâte être enfin au chaud et surtout dans ses bras.

On pressa le pas et quand on arriva enfin dans l'hôtel que j'ai choisi, discret et pas trop tape à l'œil, bref l'endroit parfait.

On courra presque dans la chambre, une fois verrouillé tout bascula.

Nous déchirâmes chacun nos vêtements, nos désirs, nos pulsions avaient prit le dessus, je n'avais qu'une envie le prendre là maintenant.

Et comme à notre habitude, aucun d'entre nous n'allait vouloir être dominé par l'autre, alors on alternait.

Et c'était au tour de Zoro de prendre les commandes.

**POV Zoro :**

Je l'attirai à moi et avant de le soulever et de l'allonger au sol, le lit était trop loin.

Je le préparai avec impatience.

C'est presque sans douceur que je pénétrai en lui, il grimaça, alors je pris son sexe entre mes mains et le cajola pour aider à ce que la douleur soit moins oppressante.

**POV Law :**

Ah bordel il m'a fait mal, heureusement que je suis excité, que j'ai envie de lui et qu'il sait se faire pardonner.

Remarque je pense que j'aurais eu la même réaction que lui, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était plus vue.

Il commence déjà a bougé en moi, il sait y faire, la douleur a laissé place à notre passion. Je me sens si vivant tout d'un coup.

La braise m'envahit, le souffle chaud de Zoro frappe mon cou :

- Law, murmura longuement Zoro d'une voix suave et rauque.

Ah ! Ca a le don de m'électriser quand il le dit de cette façon :

- Je te veux.

Son regard est si brulant, si pénétrant, j'ai l'impression d'être plus que nu, même moi je n'arrive pas à avoir le même regard que lui.

**POV Zoro :**

J'adore quand il est tout rouge, je continue à me mouvoir en lui et à lui masturber son membre qui palpite sous mes doigts.

- Ahhh ! Zoro !

Law n'avait guère apprécié que j'arrête d'un coup tous mes mouvements, je m'empare de ses poignets et les tient de par et d'autres de sa tête.

J'attendis patiemment avec un sourire amusé, Law est en train de se contorsionner et de me hurler de reprendre.

Puis après plusieurs minutes, où je jugeais que Law s'était suffisamment dépensé en se débattant je donnai un coup de rein des plus puissants.

Il n'y résista pas et poussa un cri sonore, sa tête bascule en arrière, il aime, j'accentue mes coups sur sa prostate le faisant bondir presque à chaque fois.

Il serre les dents, mais j'ai pas encore dis mon dernier mot, je connais une zone assez sensible chez lui et que je vais me faire un plaisir de titiller.

Je pose deux doigts sur ses testicules :

- Non Zoro, supplia Law.

- Si, fis-je lentement.

J'appuyai et massai en même temps, Law fit un bond sur place, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le souffle complètement coupé, la bouche ouverte.

J'en profite pour lui donner un bon coup de rein, son cri m'électrise.

**POV Law :**

Il a osé me faire ça ! Je me arque voulant reprendre le contrôle et je pourrais difficilement il a mit à sa main un bracelet en granit marin, ça m'affaiblit et je ne peux même pas user de mes pouvoirs.

Qu'il cesse, que ça s'arrête, je n'arrive plu à retenir mes cris, à chaque fois qu'il me touche mes bourses, je bondis comme pas possible et lui fait de profond allez et venu.

Je crie et jouis sans lui, complètement épuisé.

Malgré ça il continue ses mouvements, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres me fait dire que ça ne fait que commencer.

Il continue sa même torture, je serre les dents en même temps que je me arque, je me sens me serrer autour de lui qui se vide en moi.

Je tente de calmer ma respiration, Zoro me regarde de façon gourmande.

Il me lécha mon ventre remontant jusqu'à mes oreilles :

- On remet ça quand ?

- Quand tu veux, soufflais-je.

La prochaine fois Zoro je me vengerais, hum faudra que je prévoie des cordes et quelques électrodes….

* * *

Voila 3 pages d'OS.^^ lol Law a déjà quelques idées pour la séance suivante ^^.

Bon j'attaque la commande suivante et ainsi de suite, mais je garantie pas poster ça aujourd'hui.


	15. Zoro x Sanji

Zoro et Sanji sur la demande de Lalazora

RATING : TOUT PUBLIC

Exigences : Une parodie de ce couple. J'ai eu une idée en espérant que ça plaira et que j'aurai réussit le pari. Ah oui Amandine c'est moi l'auteuse.

* * *

Amandine : Zoro, Sanji j'ai besoin de vous. ^°^

Sanji : Amandine chérieeeeeeee ! *yeux en forme de cœur*

Zoro : Qu'est-ce ce que tu veux ?

Amandine : Voila je dois écrire un OS sur vous deux, donc je voudrais que vous couchiez ensemble et moi j'écrirai en détail sur comment vous vous y prenez.

Sanji : Tout ce que tu veux Amandine chérieeeeeee…. QUOI ! PAS QUESTION ET ENCORE MOI AVEC TRONCHE DE CACTUS !

Zoro : JAMAIS DE LA VIE, SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS COUCHER AVEC SOURCIL VRILLE !

Amandine : Pour une fois vous êtes d'accord ^°^. Oh allez un petit lemon =3.

Zoro et Sanji : JAMAIS ! OwwwO *Regard assassin et dents de croco*

Amandine : Zoro si tu acceptes je te donnerai l'argent nécessaire pour annuler la dette que tu dois à Nami.

Zoro : Ouai, ouai c'est ça si tu crois que…

Amandine claque des doigts et un gros sac remplie de berry apparaît : Alors ? Tu me crois ?

Zoro : U_u Oui, mais non !

Amandine : Et si je t'offre en prime l'un des 12 Kokuto Yoru ?

Zoro : OO t'es pas sérieuse ?

Amandine : Mais si ^°^ *fait apparaître la lame noire réputée pour être la plus puissante du monde*

Zoro bavant presque : Ou… désolé, mais non !

Amandine chuchote pour ne pas être entendu de Sanji : Et je te donne une info sur cette peste de Nami pour qu'elle cesse de t'endetter, ainsi tu pourrais lui faire du chantage, réfléchis. Sanjiiii ^0^ !

Sanji : Désolé, mais c'est niette, ni moi ni tronche de cactus céderons.

Amandine : =3 Si tu acceptes je te dirais comment séduire Nami.

Sanji : C'est vrai ?! *Cœur dans les yeux*…. Non je ne peux pas…. Désolé sans moi.

Amandine : Je t'offrirai en plus si tu le désires le fruit de l'invisibilité, c'est dans mes cordes, le voici.

Sanji : Oo Avec ça je pourrais mater les filles… euh pardon défendre ces belles demoiselles *tente de prendre le fruit du démon*.

Amandine fait disparaître les objets convoités.

Sanji : Hé non je le veux moi ce maudit fruit TT#

Amandine : Vous aurez ça si vous m'aider à écrire mon OS !

Sanji : Mais c'est de l'abus ça ! *Dents de croco*

Amandine : Si tu acceptes je suis prête à coucher avec toi.

Thatch : OwwwwwwwwwwwwO# Viens par ici toi.

Amandine : Thatch lâches-moi je négocie !

Thatch : PAS QUESTION QUE TU PROSTITUES !

Amandine chuchote dans l'oreille de Thatch : Mais non idiot j'allais pas le faire, depuis tout à l'heure j'écris mon OS ^^ c'est juste pour voir leurs réactions et rédiger ^0^.

Thatch : Uu Hum c'est vrai ça ?

Amandine : Promis, juré, craché. Bon Sanji je ne pourrais pas coucher avec toi.

Sanji déprime : Dire que j'étais prêt à céder à la tentation….

Amandine : Si tu acceptes Sanji je t'offrirai en prime *chuchote à son oreille* un pc où tu pourras voir tout le porno et les nanas que tu veux, alors ?

Sanji a soudain un important saignement nasal : TU VEUX MA MORT ! ET QUI ME DIT QUE TU TIENDRAS PAROLE.

Amandine : Si je ne tiens pas parole Zoro et toi aurez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez de moi pour une nuit….

Thatch : OwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwO Amandine….

Amandine : MAIS, uniquement si je ne vous donne pas ce que je vous ai promis. Alors ?

Zoro et Sanji : J'ACCEPTE !

Sanji : Faut vraiment que je couche avec la brute.

Zoro : Ta gueule le cuistot à deux balles !

Amandine : TT si vous vous disputez encore je pars et vous perdez mes offres.

Sanji : Oui Amandine chérie on ferra tout ce que tu voudras… *Yeux en forme de cœur*

Zoro : Ouai…. Bon tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

Amandine : Un beau lemon n_n donc vous vous déshabillez et vous faites l'amour *_*

Zoro : Non en fait je refuse de faire un truc pareil.

Amandine : Mais tu as accepté -^- donc tu te plies à mes ordres.

Zoro : T'as personne qui peut dire que j'ai accepté, je me casse…

Fans : T_T# SI NOUS ON A TOUT VU ET ENTENDU ZORO !

Zoro : Gloups… c'est de la triche ce truc, arnaqueuse !

Amandine : J'ai jamais dis que les fans n'avaient pas le droit de donner leur avis ^0^, allez allez, montrez-moi vos beaux pectoraux. Si vous vous déshabillez, pour montrer ma bonne foi je vous donne à chacun un des 3 présents que je vous ai promis.

Zoro se déshabille : Ok… j'aurais voulu le sabre, mais je préfère encore les berrys pour Nami TT# tu as intérêt à tenir parole.

Amandine : D'accord ^0^ *ignore sa dernière phrase et claque des doigts* et voila ton argent. Sanjiiiiii… tu veux bien me montrer ton corps d'athlète ?

Thatch : *_* *Regard noir en direction de son amante et à une veine qui tressaute*

Sanji : Ouiiii mon Amandine chériiiieeeeee !

Amandine : Je t'offre le fruit de l'invisibilité. *Techniquement c'est impossible, mais en tant qu'auteuse je peux le faire et il faut que je le fasse je joue gros !*

Sanji : Merciiiii Amandine chériiiiiieeeeeeee !

Zoro : Une fine lame comme moi réduit à ça… j'ai honte -^-….

Amandine : Mais non faut pas dire ça, maintenant je vous demanderai juste de donner du plaisir à l'autre, c'est à vous de décidez de comment vous voulez faire.

Zoro : Heurk….

Sanji : C'est clair que ta vue n'enchante guère personne tête de gazon.

Zoro : La ferme blondinet je suis mieux bâti que toi !

Sanji : Ah ouai ? Bha t'a pas grand-chose dans la cervelle !

Zoro et Sanji avec un regard électrique front contre front avant de regarder Amandine : AMANDINE LEQUEL EST LE MIEUX FOUTU ?

Amandine regarde derrière elle que Thatch est toujours solidement bâillonné et attaché : Zoro sans hésitation.

Sanji : QUOI ?! TU PREFERE TRONCHE DE KIWI A MOI !

Amandine : Oui Sanji -^- je l'avoue j'ai jamais pu te saquer dans One Piece, par contre Zoro je suis une de tes fans *_* ! Mais Thatch est loin devant toi évidemment -^-.

Sanji déprime : J'ai jamais eu devant moi une femme aussi cruelle… snif… comment une brute peut avoir plus de succès que moi ?

Zoro : Tu es sérieuse ? ^^ *Tout fier de vaincre Sanji*

Amandine : Pour que j'ai attaché Thatch, au moins, il est possessif, mais je te rassure mon chéri il n'y a que toi que j'aime, mais faut que j'évite le meurtre. Ce soir je suis toute à toi Thatch, même si je dois supporter la fessée pour mon comportement -^- *Ca sera d'ailleurs une première on n'a pas exploité ce genre de pratique qui ne me plaisent au passage absolument pas !*, pour me faire pardonner je suis prête à subir tous les coups, pourvu que tu m'aimes encore assez pour ne pas me tuer… Bon allez finissons-en, moi aussi je vais devoir supporter la colère de mon homme, alors s'il-vous plait les gars faites un effort pour pas que je souffre ce soir pour rien. =(

Zoro compatit : Ok tu m'as convaincu ! Sanji vient ici cette demoiselle veut qu'on baise et sa vie en dépend alors on couche un point c'est tout ! *Ce saisit vivement du cuisinier*

Amandine : Vas-y en douceur, je le porte peut-être pas dans mon cœur, mais n'y va pas comme une brute non plus, fais-lui l'amour comme tu le ferais à la plus délicate des femmes. En douceur, avec de la passion, de la tendresse et de l'amour dans le regard *Yeux remplis d'étoiles*

Zoro a peur de la santé mentale d'Amandine : Uu… ok…. *tente d'embrasser Sanji* Bordel tu pues le tabac ! Ca te vaut au moins une haleine de chacal.

Sanji : Oh toi ça va ! Tu crois que t'es mieux monsieur je n'utilise jamais le déodorant, tu sens aussi bon qu'un putois !

Amandine : Calmez-vous.^^'

Zoro ignorant Amandine : Pas étonnant que les femmes s'enfuit avec ton haleine de poubelle.

Amandine : J'ai dis on se calme ! TT

Sanji : Les femmes ne me fuient pas, c'est toi qu'elles fuient pour ton incapacité à les satisfaire.

Zoro : Répétes un peu ?

Sanji : Parfaitement, t'es tellement une merde que t'es un incapable au lit, tu fais rien d'autre que t'entrainer, bouffer et pioncer.

Zoro : OwO#

Amandine : Les gars…. TT#

Sanji : T'es tellement débile….

Amandine : ='( c'est bon j'abandonne.

Zoro et Sanji : HEIN ? *S'arrêtent instantanément*

Amandine déprime vraiment et craque : Tenez voici ce que je vous avais promis *claque des doigts et se libère de sa promesse*.

Zoro et Sanji : Mais on a encore rien fait ! *Yeux ahuri devant l'épave qu'est Amandine*

Amandine : Vous êtes chiant à la fin je suis une personne d'honneur et c'est vous qui faites aucun effort. *Libère Thatch et claque des doigts pour disparaître avec lui sur le Moby Dick* Allez vas-y fait ce que tu veux, de toute façon je l'ai mérité *fait apparaître des menottes aux poignets et fait disparaître ses vêtements*.

Thatch me regarde de haut : Uu cravache ou martinet ?

Amandine toujours en mode déprimée : Fais ce que tu veux.

Thatch la pousse sur le lit et elle se retrouve allongée sur le ventre, il lui tient fermement la nuque pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Amandine ferme fermement ses yeux car elle a vraiment la trouille.

Thatch : Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te frapper ? *Lance au loin cravache et martinet* Comment une idée pareille a pu te traverser l'esprit ? U_u pff on a jamais encore toucher à ce domaine et c'est pas demain la veille que je vais être sadomasochiste.

Amandine : Parce que tu es hyper possessif et qu'en général les possessifs sont violents, même avec leurs compagnes et si ça te soulageais, j'étais prête à souffrir en silence pour que tu comprennes que tu es l'unique homme que j'aime.

Thatch : Sympa comment tu me cases -^-.

Amandine : TT Regarde mes bras abrutit ! Quand tu m'as attrapé tout à l'heure tu m'as fait vraiment mal !

Thatch : OwwwO''' bordel, mais c'est vrai en plus, mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Amandine : QUOI ! MAIS JE T'AVAIS PREVENU HIER DE MON PLAN POUR ECRIRE MON OS ! JE T'AVAIS EXPLIQUE MA DEMARCHE C'EST TOI QUI M'A PAS ECOUTE.

Thatch : AH OUI ET C'ETAIT QUAND ?

Amandine : Hier soir pendant que je me coiffais ! Tu m'as même dis « Ok ».

Thatch *rougit et a un sourire gêné* : Ah… euh… mais… je n'ai pas dis… ok pour ça…

Amandine : Hein ? *Regard incompréhensible*

Thatch : J'admets je ne t'ai pas écouté je préférais largement t'admirer ma princesse surtout vue de dos et plus particulièrement poser mon regard tout en bas de ton dos ^0^

Amandine : IDIOT ! *Se débat, fait réapparaitre ses vêtements et fait disparaître ses menottes*

Thatch la bloque et engage un long et langoureux baiser : Hé les lecteurs vous aviez quand même pas cru que j'allais lui faire du mal.

Fans : SI -^- on a eu autant peur qu'elle !

Sanji : Amandine au secours, ce crétin m'embrasse mal, il fourre sa langue tellement loin dans ma bouche que j'ai envie de vomir.

Zoro : Et lui c'est le pire des amants, il a pas mis un doigt, mais complètement son poing dans mon…

Thatch plaque ses mains contre les oreilles de sa douce et jette un regard noir en direction de Zoro et Sanji : *_* *regard assassin* Encore un mot les puceaux et je vous coupe vos bijoux de famille et je vous les fais bouffer *_*

Zoro et Sanji frissonnent d'horreur devant leur ainé.

Thatch : Maintenant vous allez sortir et me laisser faire l'amour ardemment à ma femme bande d'amateur sans cervelle *_*

Sanji : Est-ce qu'on peut vous observer pour prendre des notes.

Thatch sort ses sabres : T_T##### J'ai dis… DEGAGEZ !

Zoro tire Sanji et l'assomme une fois à l'abri : T'es vraiment un crétin fini !

Sanji : Mais elle est si jolie !

Zoro : Tu fais pitié ! Ce que je pige pas c'est comment les fans peuvent nous mettre en couple.

Sanji : Parce que c'est moi qui te prends et qui démontre de réelles et bonnes aptitudes à coucher avec quelqu'un, montrant que je suis le meilleur que toi.

Fans : Statiquement parlant c'est Zoro qui te prend régulièrement dans nos lemons ^°^.

Zoro : Ah oui ? Ca me donne des idées moi *Sourire pervers*

Fans : Le lemon, le lemon, le lemon, le lemon, le lemon. ** *regard trèèèèèèèèèèsssss attentif*

Zoro : Désolé, mais il mérite pas d'être dépucelé par le dieu du sexe que je suis !

Sanji : CA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA TRONCHE D'ARTICHAUD ! QUE JE SUIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN !

Zoro : Exactement !

Fans qui pleurent : Mais on voulait le lemon ='( !

Zoro : Il est prévu dans le prochain chapitre, où je serais avec Ace, lui sait au moins donner du plaisir, sourcil vrillé.

Sanji : Viens ici Zoro tu vas voir qui est le dieu du sexe !

Zoro : Oo *part en courant*

Fans : TT ils sont partit c'est nul !

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez s'aimez ?

La parodie : Zoro et Sanji incapables de s'aimer, de vrai incapables au lit etc, etc et le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble non pas pour le plaisir mais pour un enjeux... Uu comment j'ai dû vous les soudoyer... MDR allez bonne lecture pour l'OS suivant ;)


	16. Zoro x Ace

Ace x Zoro sur la demande de Shina-Ariz

RATING : LEMON donc M.

Exigences : Le lieu ailleurs que sur le Moby Dick, le Vogue Merry, Thousand Sunny ou dans un hôtel...  
Si c'est un lemon : une pièce sans lit, un T-shirt réduit en cendre, quelques sous entendu douteux, un Ace carrément pervers et un Zoro parfaitement consentant, mais pas totalement soumis.

Quand j'ai lu le MP je me suis dis que j'allais adorer faire l'OS ^^ et ce fut le cas.

* * *

Sur une île…

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et le ciel était chargée d'étoile, au loin c'était la fiesta, Luffy avait sauvé son frère Ace de Marineford.

Une grande fête fut organisée pour célébrer la délivrance d'Ace, Zoro avait réussit à quitter Lugubra et à retrouver son capitaine.

Ne vous y trompez pas, son sens de l'orientation est toujours aussi mauvais, disons juste qu'il fut aidé pour trouver son capitaine.

Zoro s'était éloigné de la fête, même si ravi de revoir son capitaine, il n'avait pas sa place ici, c'était la victoire de Luffy, pas à lui.

Aussi il se balada sur la plage :

- Hey Zoro c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro se retourna et fit face à Ace :

- Oui c'est ça, comment tu vas ?

Ace haussa ses épaules et baissa la tête :

- Dis-moi est-ce que je mérite de vivre ?

- Pourquoi cette question stupide ? Pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas de vivre ?

- Parce que je suis le fils d'un démon.

- Laisse dire ce que pense les autres et n'y prête pas attention, tu sais moi aussi j'ai une sale réputation, on me dit cruel, sanguinaire et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs….

- Tu déconnes, s'exclama Ace ne le croyant pas.

- Non, tu crois quand même pas être un cas isolé ?

Devant le silence d'Ace, Zoro poursuivit :

- Tu as le droit de vivre, qu'importe l'opinion et les remarques que te font les gens, seuls comptent ceux qui t'aiment vraiment pour ce que tu es.

- Et toi est-ce que… tu m'aimes ? Demanda Ace.

- Heu ? Oui je t'apprécie, répondit Zoro.

- Zoro, tu penses que je devrais vivre à fond ma vie pour ne pas avoir de regret ?

- Ouai, c'est pas bon de regretter.

- Zoro.

- Hum ?

- Tu n'as pas chaud ?

- Non… pour…quoi.

Son t-shirt venait d'être réduit en cendre par les flammes d'Ace.

Ace s'approcha vivement de Zoro leurs torses se touchèrent, Ace en profita pour parcourir d'un doigt le torse du sabreur :

- Dis-moi, est-ce que une certaine partie de ton anatomie est aussi dur que tes muscles ? Demanda Ace avec un petit sourire pervers.

- Ah quoi tu joues ?

- Grrrrr, j'adore quand tu t'énerves, ronronna Ace.

Ace prit un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec les tétons de Zoro, qui resta impassible et de marbre :

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Redemanda Ace avec un pincement au cœur.

- J'ai dis que je t'appréciais.

- Et ça tu apprécies ?

Ace venait d'ôter son pantalon et son boxer, révélant de façon non dissimulé son envie évidente.

Zoro regarda les yeux ronds Ace, il lui faisant vraiment un plan drague là ?

Ace s'approcha de Zoro et le poussa par terre, le maintenant au sol, il captura ses lèvres dans un ballet endiablé.

Il caressa à travers le pantalon l'entrejambe du bretteur, mais le 2nd commandant en voulait plus, il défit le pantalon de ce dernier et passa une main sous le boxer pour caresser cette partie intime.

Zoro commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud, il aurait pu le repousser, mais il l'avait enflammé sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sur.

Ace trouva un malin plaisir à parcourir de sa bouche le moindre centimètre carré du corps athlétique de son sabreur.

Au bout d'un moment il tomba nez à nez avec l'entrejambe de Zoro :

- J'ai faim, s'exclama Ace avec un sourire pervers.

Il prit dans sa bouche le membre du sabreur, qui soupira de bien être, il n'hésita même pas à passer ses mains dans les cheveux de jais d'Ace, l'encourageant à continuer.

Le 2nd commandant continua avant de s'arrêter brusquement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, sous le regard de Zoro :

- Tu es délicieux tu sais, fit Ace avec un petit sourire au coin qui en disait long.

Il infiltra ses doigts en Zoro qui grimaça n'aimant pas particulièrement, Ace bougea ses doigts dans l'antre de Zoro pour le détendre.

Il le regarda ardemment, Zoro frissonna devant le regard de braise d'Ace qui le pénétra d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri étouffé.

Ace s'amusa à lui mordiller gentiment ses tétons, à lui dessiner ses muscles saillants durant quelques minutes.

Après ces longues minutes, Ace bougea en le sabreur qui écarquilla les yeux et retient son souffle.

- Je te fais pas trop mal ? S'inquiéta Ace

- Ca va…, murmura Zoro.

- Je vais y aller doucement au départ.

Ace fit un lent va et vient, voyant presque plus aucune trace de douleur il tenta d'accélérer ses mouvements qui ne laissèrent échapper de la bouche de Zoro, que des soupirs de plaisir :

- Plus vite..., murmura Zoro sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ace accentua avec grand plaisir ses mouvements, Zoro enroula dans ses bras Ace pour l'avoir plus près encore de lui, l'aidant dans ses mouvements.

Le visage des deux jeunes hommes perlaient de sueur, tous leurs corps perlaient de sueur, corps qui luisait sous les rayons de la lune et cette vue échauffa les deux amants d'un soir.

Et c'est dans un cri de délivrance dissimulé par le bruit d'un feu d'artifice, le corps du fils de Roger se fit lourd et s'effondra sur celui fatigué du sabreur, seuls leurs souffles se faisaient entendre :

- Zoro… tu m'aimes ?

- Oui Ace je t'aime.

Zoro embrassa le jeune homme qui s'endormit avec lui… loin de toutes ces questions.

* * *

Voilou ! Celui là est mieux réussit car j'avais plus de conditions dont c'était moins lassant de le faire, car on me demande beaucoup de lemon et à la longue ^^" je m'ennuis un peu d'écrire presque la même chose, alors que j'adore écrire des lemons... Donc demandez-moi des conditions *_* je pense que je posterai plus vite ainsi.


	17. Luffy x Mihawk

Mihawk x Luffy sur la demande de DarkAngeliDragonne

Rating : TOUT PUBLIC.

Exigences : Un Mihawk/Luffy ou un Doflamingo/Luffy, comme je n'ai pas d'autres précisions, donc j'ai le choix des armes.

* * *

**POV Externe**

Sur Lugubra….

- Je veux voir Zoro, réclama Luffy.

- Il doit se reposer de son entrainement, expliqua Mihawk.

- Tu déconnes ?! Ca fait 5 jours que je suis ici et tu me dis la même chose, je veux le voir !

- Je viens de te dire que….

- JE VEUX VOIR ZORO !

**POV Luffy **

Je veux voir Zoro ! Il me manque ! J'ai perdu Ace, pas question de perdre un autre être cher, j'ai besoin de lui, pour lui dire que je l'aime…

**POV Mihawk **

Mon dieu qu'il est pénible, on dirait un gamin en manque…. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne veux pas qu'il le voit, Zoro compte beaucoup à mes yeux et s'est rendu indispensable au cours de ces 2 ans….

- J'ai entendu pas la peine de crier.

- JE CRIE QUAND JE VEUX ! Déclara le fils de Dragon.

**POV Zoro**

- Non, mais c'est quoi ce raffut ? Grondais-je, je ne peux même pas discuter tranquillement avec Perona.

- Zoro ! Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama Luffy heureux.

- Luffy ?! C'est bien toi ?!

- Oui Zoro je suis si content de te voir.

- Moi aussi Luffy, tu te souviens de Perona ?

Je vis Luffy regarder attentivement Perona puis son visage s'éclaircit, il doit s'en rappeler :

- Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai une demande à te faire Luffy, Perona voudrait intégrer notre équipage.

- D'accord, répondit Luffy sans hésiter.

- Géniale ma chérie on n'aura pas à se quitter.

- Ma… chérie, fit lentement Luffy et Mihawk.

- Oui, on est ensemble, répondit Perona, heu Zoro où tu vas ?

- Dans ma chambre, j'ai pas mes sabres.

- Attends je t'accompagne.

**POV Luffy **

Zut….

**POV Mihawk **

J'ai rien vue venir….

**POV Externe **

- Pourquoi elle ? Firent en même temps Mihawk et Luffy dos à dos en déprimant.

Quelques minutes après Zoro et Perona retrouvèrent Luffy et Œil de Faucon dans un état végétatif de dépression.

- C'est toi qui les a mit dans cet état ? Demanda Zoro.

- Mais enfin j'étais avec toi, j'ai pas utilisé mes pouvoirs, où alors ils sont déprimés car ils voulaient que je sois avec eux et non avec toi.

Zoro la regarda étonnée et admit que c'était possible, Perona était proche de la vérité, mais elle se trompait de personne et elle ignorait à quel point.

Depuis allez savoir pourquoi quand Luffy et Œil de Faucon se croisent ils se saoulent pour oublier….

* * *

XD et voila un autre en moins j'avais 18 demandes enregistrés en attente avant de m'y remettre d'où l'envoie en masse d'OS XD


	18. Marco x Ace

Marco x Ace sur la demande de Fofollenc.

Rating : M obligatoire car bondage SM….._** ATTENTION CHERS LECTEURS CELA PEUT CHOQUER IL EST DONC IMPORTANT QUE VOUS SACHIEZ CE QU'EST LE SM !**_

Exigences : Du Bondage SM… XD on veut tester mes connaissances ou quoi ? MDR, Oo c'est un des couples pour qui j'étais le plus excitée, parce que c'est pas qu'un lemon c'est du Bondage SM, ça me changeait, car à force d'écrire la même chose ou presque… ça lasse. Merci Fofollenc à cause du changement ! Comme j'ai pas eu de réponse si c'était Marco où Ace qui était la victime de l'autre j'ai choisi.

* * *

- Hé Ace tu viens ? Demanda Marco.

- Ouai attends j'arrive, je termine de ranger ça.

Quelques instants plus tard les deux premiers commandants quittèrent le Moby Dick côte à côte comme deux amis… en apparence :

- Aurore, murmura Marco.

- Soleil, répondit Ace.

- Bien, fit Marco avec un fin sourire.

Marco vérifia que personne ne les suivait avant d'entrer dans un établissement, ils s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans les profondeurs de ce bâtiment avant d'emprunter une porte :

- Tu es certain de toi Ace ?

- Oui.

Ace entra le premier et Marco le suivit et ferma à clé la pièce, la porte était la frontière, une fois franchis seul un mot pouvait arrêter ce qui allaient enclenchés :

- Déshabilles-toi, ordonna Marco.

- Oui Maître.

Ace se déshabilla, ôtant son chapeaux, ses chaussures et son pantalon puis enfin son boxer, Marco le détailla et se délecta de cette vue :

- Tournes-toi, ordonna durement Marco.

- Oui Maître.

Ace se tourna le jeu commençait et malgré le froid de la pièce il avait chaud :

- Tes mains sur la tête !

- Oui Maître.

Ace obéis docilement, Marco sourit et prit un des objets présent sur la table, tout était prévu pour avoir un large choix dans ce qu'on voulait faire.

Marco prit un collier et une chaine qu'il accrocha au cou d'Ace et sans prévenir, Marco se saisit brutalement du cou du jeune homme et le poussa vers l'avant le plaquant contre le mur.

Marco emprisonna les poignets d'Ace dans des menottes en granit marin.

- Dis-moi soumis t'es-tu bien comporté aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je ne sais pas qui ? Demanda Marco en agrippant les cheveux de Portgas.

- Je ne sais pas Maître.

- Mieux, répliqua Marco plus doucement en relâchant l'emprise sur Ace, moi je vais te dire la réponse tu t'es mal comporté aujourd'hui et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non Maître, répondit Ace d'une voix tremblante.

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as fait attendre et cela mérite une punition, 10 coups à moins que tu arrives à me dire pourquoi je te punis, dis-moi pourquoi je le fais.

- Je suis punis pour apprendre l'obéissance et le respect que je dois avoir envers vous Maître ce que je n'ai pas fait.

- Bien ta faute est à moitié pardonnée.

Ace sentit Marco s'éloigner de lui, il était tout excité et sa verge gonflée en était la preuve flagrante, Ace regarda dans la direction de Marco pour savoir ce qu'il allait prendre pour le punir :

- T'ai-je ordonné de tourner la tête, aboya Marco, regardes devant !

- Oui Maître, pardon Maître.

- Pour ta curiosité maladive 5 coups se rajoutent à l'addition et je ne veux pas t'entendre plaindre sinon c'est un coup supplémentaire à chaque plainte.

- Oui Maître, 1…

Ace se crispa, il avait le droit à la cravache, Marco y était allé doucement, mais il s'avait qu'il frappait de plus en plus fort, il compta tout sans pousser le moindre cri serrant les dents.

Quand le 10 arriva il n'en pouvait plus, il allait avoir un peu de mal à s'asseoir pour les prochaines heures.

Marco s'écarta de nouveau de lui et prit un objet allongé poli dans de la pierre à savoir du jade, Marco captura le cou de son soumis pour le tenir et inséra l'objet dans l'anus d'Ace qui sursauta au contact froid de l'objet.

- Tu vas devoir garder ça, s'il tombe tu es punis suis-je clair ?

- Oui Maître.

Ace grimaça et eut un mal fou à retenir l'objet qui était lourd et lisse il glissait facilement, mais il trouvait l'exercice assez excitant.

Marco le détacha ensuite et tira sur la laisse pour que Ace soit face à son anatomie, le message était suffisamment subliminale pour être clair.

Ace défit sans un mot le pantalon de Marco puis son boxer et fit une fellation à ce dernier qui se saisit des cheveux de jais de son amant.

Ace sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie, quand Marco était doux avec ses cheveux c'était que le rythme et la façon de faire répondait tout à fait à ses attentes.

Ace était heureux ce qui redoubla son plaisir personnel, il sentit que ce que lui avait inséré Marco glissait, aussi il redoubla de concentration pour que l'objet en question reste en lui et ne sorte pas.

Mais ça l'excitait et lui donnait un plaisir fou, Ace continua sur ces démarches encourageantes à faire mieux encore pour que son Maître soit pleinement satisfait et ses efforts ne furent pas vain puisque Marco éjacula dans sa bouche.

Ace regarda Marco, ignorant s'il avait le droit d'avaler ou non, Marco hocha la tête, alors il avala et reprit une seconde fellation, comme il n'avait pas eu d'autres ordres.

- Arrêtes, ordonna calmement Marco.

Ace cessa docilement ses faits et gestes, reprenant ainsi sa respiration, son souffle était court, il avait tellement mal à son entrejambe, mais il n'avait pas le droit de jouir… pas encore du moins.

- Tu t'es bien comporté, j'arrive enfin à dompter ton esprit rebelle !

Marco tournait autour de lui, il sentait son regard et son excitation ne se faisait que plus grande, durant un moment d'inattention, il ressentit l'objet qui commençait à glisser, il serra ses muscles pour arriver à réparer son manque de concentration.

Marco le vit bien quand il était derrière lui, une nouvelle idée germa pour le faire céder :

- Comme tu t'es bien comporté, aujourd'hui tu vas avoir droit à une récompense.

Marco tira sur la laisse vers le coin du mur de tout à l'heure, lui menottant les poignets :

- Je ne veux rien entendre et je t'interdis de jouir pendant 5 minutes, passé ce délai tu pourras.

Marco prit un sablier et le retourna devant Ace excité comme jamais devant ce nouveau défit.

Marco commença à lui lécher sa verge lentement, ces 5 petites minutes allaient être interminable pour Ace il le savait.

Ace regarda le sable tomber lentement il serra ses fesses sentant l'objet glisser de plus en plus, Ace serra les dents, plus encore quand Marco le prit complètement en bouche.

Il était impitoyable lui massant ses bourses pour le faire craquer, la moitié du sablier était à peine écouler.

Ace serra les poings, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, il avait une envie folle d'éjaculer et se retenir en plus de ce qu'il avait en lui c'était difficile.

Marco dut admettre en voyant que presque les 5 minutes s'étaient écoulé, Ace faisait fort, mais il voulait qu'il craque, il le regarda et vit des larmes couler sur le visage d'Ace.

Il avait manqué ça, depuis quand pleurait-il ? Son manque d'attention le mit en colère contre lui, les rares fois où Ace avait eut à pleurer c'était parce qu'il souffrait vraiment et qu'il n'aimait plus comment tournait la situation.

Marco arrêta immédiatement ses gestes :

- Ace si tu souffres tu peux jouir, Ace !

Ace venait de s'évanouir c'était trop pour lui, Marco paniqué le détacha et le porta sur le matelas mit à leur disposition, il récupéra ce qu'il lui avait inséré plus tôt et le posa plus loin, il alluma la lumière pour vraiment mieux y voir.

Etre dans une lumière tamisée s'est bien, mais pas dans ce cas là, Marco ouvrit un placard et prit un gant qu'il imbiba d'eau fraiche, il le déposa sur le front ruisselant de son amant.

Sa respiration était rapide, il gémissait dans son sommeil, quand Ace reprit petit à petit ses esprits, Marco était là lui caressant tendrement son visage :

- Ace… quand tu veux que ça s'arrête dit le mot de passe, on l'a établit pour aussi s'arrêter quand ça ne va plus.

- Désolé… je voulais… y arriver et que tu sois fier de moi.

- Je sais, tu as vraiment besoin de reconnaissance, on arrête pour aujourd'hui, mais je ne vais pas te laisser sur ta faim alors….

Marco piqua une tête en direction de la verge d'Ace qui surprit ne put s'empêcher de crier et comme cette fois il n'avait aucune obligation, il se vida dans la bouche de son amant.

Ils firent ensuite ardemment l'amour….

Mais nul ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient seuls….

* * *

Oo étonnamment cet OS je l'ai fait en moins d'une heure…. Et je pense que c'est un des mieux réussit…. A vous de juger.

En début de fic quand Marco et Ace disent Aurore et Soleil, c'est un code entre eux pour savoir s'ils étaient tous les deux partant pour une petite séance SM.

Allez direction l'OS suivant ^0^


	19. Marco x Thatch

Marco x Thatch sur la demande de Abiss672

Rating : M car lemon.

Exigences : Juste un lemon !

* * *

Sur le Moby Dick dans la chambre de Marco le phœnix :

- Marcoooo.

- Humphf ? Fit l'intéressé.

- Quand as-tu fini tes cartes ?

- Thatch… tu es pénible enfin je viens te répondre i minutes !

- Justement c'était i minutes !

- Tu es lourd bordel ! Tu peux comprendre que je dois terminer ma carte ?

- Tes cartes, tes cartes, tss tu n'as que ça en bouche, c'est toi qui est lourd, ça fait 1 semaine que je suis rentré de mission et 1 mois qu'on s'est pas vue et toi tu ne penses qu'à une chose tes cartes ! Grogna Thatch.

Thatch se leva et sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre de Marco, ce dernier s'en voulait un peu, ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment et lui ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Depuis son arrivé il a été prit par le travail, Thatch n'était pas le seul à lui dire de ralentir un peu son travail et que ce n'est pas bon pour lui de travailler autant, mais il n'y résiste pas.

Marco soupira, il allait devoir se faire pardonner, car ce n'était pas juste, quand c'était lui qui rentrait de mission Thatch était toujours là pour le détendre, lui pas vraiment….

A chaque fois il était obnubilé par ses cartes, aussi il rangea ces dernières et se promis de faire un effort pour les fois suivantes.

Marco alla vers la chambre de son amant et toqua, Thatch lui ouvrit suspicieusement et lui referma la porte au nez :

- Oh allez Thatch je m'excuse, je te promets la prochaine fois je ne consacrerai pas autant mon temps au travail, mais tu peux comprendre aussi qu'en tant que….

- Que premier commandant tu as des responsabilités, je sais ! Répliqua Thatch en rouvrant vivement la porte. Je t'ai laissé toutes tes journées et ne venais que le soir ! Tu crois que je n'y pense pas ? Il parait que j'ai autant de boulot que toi pourtant je consacre un peu de mon temps aussi pour toi, je t'aime bordel ! Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très disponible.

- Je sais, excuse-moi, promis je te porterais autant d'attentions que tu m'en portes.

- Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois ?

- Thatch laisses-moi une chance.

Thatch pesa le pour et le contre, au bout d'un temps de réflexion il laissa passer Marco :

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Thatch.

- Désolé, toi aussi.

Marco s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa avec ferveur et passion.

Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, ensuite tout alla vite, Thatch bloqua Marco sur le lit et se retrouva sur le ventre.

Thatch le pénétra d'un coup avec douceur et fermeté, maintenant la nuque du phœnix pour ne pas qu'il bouge durant leurs échanges.

Marco soupira de plaisir en sentant les coups de rein de son amant, le visage impassible du premier commandant rougit légèrement et Thatch adorait.

Il s'allongea sur le dos de Marco, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son amant continuant leur danse frénétique :

- Marcoooo…, ronronna Thatch contre l'oreille de ce dernier…. Je t'aime….

Thatch embrassa le dos musclé de son amant qu'il sentit frissonner sous ses baisers.

- Thatch…

- Chut… j'aime t'entendre, ne brisons pas la beauté de ce moment.

Thatch donna de violents coups de rein, faisant gémir le premier commandant qui trembla et ferma les yeux sous tant de plaisir.

Oui il fallait qu'il abandonne ces maudites cartes, c'était si bon !

Marco mordit les draps pour ne pas se faire entendre, Thatch baladait impunément ses mains sur lui avec une telle douceur qu'on ne pouvait qu'avoir du plaisir sous ses doigts.

- Je t'aime, souffla à peine Thatch au creux de l'oreille de Marco.

Ce dernier rougit et éjacula sur lui et sur les draps de son amant, le commandant de la 4ème division tenu quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se libérer totalement en lui.

- Thatch… je t'aime aussi tu sais… désolé de ne pas être aussi démonstratif que toi.

- Je sais, malgré tout je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent et restèrent l'un contre l'autre, Thatch tira les draps sur eux les couvrant avant de s'endormirent.

* * *

XD Voici le dernier OS pour aujourd'hui ! XD J'en peux plus ! J'étais pas très inspirée plus pour la description en fait -" mais comme je l'ai dis avant, on me demande que du lemon je peine, j'ai très peu de demande où j'ai des claudes, des exigences à respecter... C'est dommage...

Voici dans l'ordre les prochains OS, donc c'est mon travail encore à ma charge, certains m'ont été demandés en privé et deux demandes via une de mes fics, je suis l'ordre des demandes selon les dates :

1 Law x Doflamingo

2 Marco et Nami.

3 Kidd x OC

4 Kidd x OC x Law

5 Doflamingo x Hancock

6 Mihawk x OC

7 MontBlanc Norland x Kalugara

8 Barbe Blanche x Anna (Eventuellement car on me l'a demandé à cause de ma fic Entre 2 mondes)

9 Luffy x Ace

10 Zoro x Franky

11 Law x Zoro qui sera la réponse du OS les concernant.

12 Moria X Hannyabal

13 A confirmer : Tous les commandants de flotte de Barbe Blanche (Deuxième demandes via ma fic Entre 2 mondes)

Merci de bien vouloir me mettre plus d'exigences autres que les lemons, car j'aime les écrire, mais ça devient lassant, on me demande presque que ça. Rajoutez-moi je sais pas des contraintes sur les endroits, ambiance, pour que je trouve pas ça ennuyant et répétitif car c'est dur, très peu me demande des contraintes alors que j'en veux justement pour rendre l'OS unique.


	20. Law x Doflamingo

Law x Doflamingo sur la demande de MissLizy.

Rating : M car présence de lemon… -^-

Exigences : Aucune, comme je n'ai aucune exigence je fais comme bon me semble.

* * *

Law était, avant d'être capitaine, le bras droit de Don Quichotte Doflamingo ce que peu de personne savait….

Ce que tout le monde savait par contre c'est qu'il ne fallait, jamais, mais alors jamais mettre en colère Doflamingo, car quand il est en colère… cela fait vraiment très, très peur….

Doflamingo était assis dans un somptueux canapé, il étira un large sourire et manipula à sa guise Law qui ne pouvait rien faire que se soumettre à la volonté du Grand Corsaire.

Il n'avait pas supporté le comportement de Law à Punk Hazard et comptait lui faire payer le prix fort.

- Alors mon petit Law ça faisait un moment.

Law tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de ses gestes, mais rien à faire le pouvoir de Doflamingo le bloquait, que ce soit dans ses gestes que dans sa parole.

- Je te connaissais cruel, c'est ce qui me plaisait, mais pas insolent, continua Doflamingo, alors quelle humiliation vais-je t'infliger. Ah oui je sais…

Doflamingo étira ses lèvres avec un sourire sadique qui fit froid dans le dos, même à Law, il connaissait son ancien capitaine, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec lui, surtout au pire.

Le Corsaire obligea Law à se déshabiller totalement, avant de le diriger vers un tiroir où il dut prendre une tenue de soubrette évidemment trop petite.

Il se sentait à l'étroit dans ce costume ridicule et le supplice fut les chaussures à talon aiguille qu'il dut mettre, trop petites et qui lui faisaient affreusement mal.

Le Corsaire trouva un malin plaisir à obliger Law à avoir une démarche aguicheuse :

- Allez tu vas danser maintenant.

Law se vit faire un french cancan et le supplice final avait était le grand écart à la fin, Law aurait voulu hurler de douleur s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

Il avait beau être un homme froid et cruel, lui et tous les hommes s'accordent à dire que toucher à leurs bijoux de famille est une des pires douleurs qui aient à supporter.

Il avait été trop sûr de lui, il avait oublié combien Doflamingo était impitoyable et méprisable quand on osait le défier.

- Viens ici ma mignonne.

Law marcha vers Doflamingo qui étira un peu plus son sourire, il défit son pantalon et montra sa verge proéminente.

Law se vit avancer se mettre à genoux avant de d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre le sexe du blond :

- J'espère que tu as une bonne apnée…

Law ne compris pas de suite le message du Corsaire, mais c'est en faisant la fellation à ce dernier qu'il comprit, il lui bloquait sa respiration.

Le Corsaire plaça sa main sur la tête du supernovae pour qu'il le prenne plus encore, Law en avait des hauts de cœur :

- Interdiction de respirer tant que je n'aurais pas eu satisfaction.

La vision du supernovae devenait de moins en moins bonne, il avait un peu de contrôle sur son corps juste de quoi satisfaire les désirs de cet homme.

Soit il refusait de se soumettre et mourait asphyxié, soit il se soumettait et avait une chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Il décida rapidement de s'appliquer, il voulait le One Piece et il avait d'autres projets, il préférait mettre temporairement sa fierté de côté, que de gâché tout ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver au statut de supernovae !

Et il savait que Doflamingo ne plaisantait jamais, s'il lui interdisait de respirer, il ne relâcherait pas son emprise, jamais….

Même si cela écœura Law il le fit jusqu'à sentir un liquide amer couler le long de sa gorge, Doflamingo le libéra et Law put enfin reprendre son souffle.

- Je vois que tu aimes ça, nargua le Grand Corsaire.

Law le regarda sans comprendre, il était trop occupé à calmer sa respiration, il se leva contre son gré, il s'avança vers le blond qui l'obligea à s'empaler sur son sexe tendu.

Law écarquilla les yeux, car le Corsaire y alla sans douceur et sans préliminaires, puis Law sentit ses mains se diriger vers son propre sexe tout aussi tendu que le Corsaire.

Il comprit les derniers propos de ce dernier, Law se vit se masturber pendant que Doflamingo se mouvait en lui.

Law sentit la chaleur et le plaisir monter en lui qu'il le veuille ou non, il serra les dents, il avait de plus en plus chaud et ses mains qui le caressaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Doflamingo le tient fermement par la taille d'un bras et avec sa main de libre s'amusa à jouer avec un des tétons de Law, qui se crispa sous cette nouvelle caresse.

Doflamingo sourit et au moment où Law allait enfin jouir, le Corsaire s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et poussa Law qui se retrouva face contre terre complètement frustré et humilié.

- Tu peux partir, nargua Doflamingo en partant avec un fou rire.

Quand Law put enfin rejoindre son équipage, il était sur les nerfs et à cran, non seulement il était humilié, mais en plus frustré !

Ok Doflamingo avait infligé bien pire sentence à ses hommes, mais la sienne allait le rendre fou pendant plusieurs jours au moins !

* * *

Voila XD J'ai pas une grande passion pour ces 2 persos, mais bon j'ai réussi à bidouiller un petit OS….

Ca vous à plu ?


	21. Marco x Nami

Nami x Marco sur la demande de Portgas D Lucy.

Rating : M *p* lemon !

Exigences : Plutôt durant les 2 ans d'ellipse.

* * *

Nami était redescendue sur la terre ferme, le temps de faire quelques achats escroquiques (ndla : mot non vérifié à but humoristique XD).

- Je vous prends tout ça et je veux une remise de 75% !

- Mais mademoiselle….

- Ainsi que tout ça, avec une remise de 99% !

Le marchand tomba dans les pommes à ce chiffre et Nami en profita pour filer en douce avec tous ses achats… enfin ses vols….

- C'est ce qu'il s'appelle faire une belle affaire, je crois en avoir assez pour tenir quelques temps.

Elle remonta à Weatheria déposer ses affaires avant de redescendre de nouveau sur terre, pour cette fois-si se tenir informée des dernières nouvelles.

Elle entra dans un bar, journal sous la main et le lut :

- Tu es Nami la voleuse…

- Hum… à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Tu devrais payer tes achats, ce n'est parce qu'on est pirate qu'il faut voler les pauvres commerçants.

- Et tu crois que je vais écouter les conseils d'un ananas… très peu pour moi et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !

Nami partit :

- Marco… calmes-toi, chuchotèrent quelques hommes.

- Hé la rouquine c'est qui ton mac ? Demanda Marco le Phœnix énervé de son surnom ridicule.

Les veines de Nami tressautèrent, pour qui se prenait-il, elle ne portait juste qu'un haut de maillot de bain trop petit, un jean taille basse et il osait sous-entendre quoi ?

Nami se retourna furieuse, il n'y avait _**aucune**_ raisons valables à ce sous-entendu grossier :

- Je vois que ça te fais pas plaisir, nargua Marco.

- Tu n'avais qu'à répondre à ma question et à te mêler de tes affaires !

- Oh… c'est qu'elle mordrait… pour répondre à ta question mon nom est Marco le Phœnix commandant de la 1ère division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

- Et alors ? Demanda Nami avec dédain malgré la peur qui la prit en apprenant l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Alors retires ce que tu as dit, je déteste ce surnom ! S'avança Marco menaçant.

Les commandants encore en vie regardèrent Marco et la rouquine, depuis la mort du Paternel il était plus irritable certes, et encore il fallait y aller pour l'énerver.

Toutefois s'il y a bien une chose qui l'avais toujours énervé de suite, c'est quand on le comparait à un ananas, surtout quand c'est dit de façon hautaine et méprisante, ça le sort de ses gongs.

Nami n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Marco ne fut qu'à quelques minuscules centimètres du corps de la jeune femme, la regardant avec colère de toute sa hauteur.

Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle, voir même plus, Nami ne baissa pas le regard et un combat eut lieu rien qu'avec ce simple contact visuel.

Le silence était lourd, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tus et regardèrent les deux jeunes gens.

Personne ne sut ce que Marco le Phœnix avait dit à Nami, mais elle avait le visage blême, les yeux complètement écarquillés.

- Allez les gars on s'en va, lança Marco.

- HEIN ?!

Là ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur frère :

- Marco, mais que lui as-tu dis pour qu'elle soit livide ? Demanda Vista perplexe et curieux.

- Quelque chose, sourit Marco énigmatique.

Nami quant à elle reprenait doucement ses esprits et sortit du bar troublée, si troublée qu'elle tituba et faillit tomber.

Quand Nami revint sur Weatheria, elle était toujours aussi troublée, les propos du Phoenix la perturbèrent et elle avait deux choix.

Le soir venu elle se décida enfin, c'est en douce qu'elle redescendit sur la terre ferme, armée de son bâton climatique sait-on jamais.

Il y avait un peu d'agitation, mais c'était globalement calme, elle fila en douce tel un félin en direction de sa destination.

Elle regarda derrière elle, vérifiant qu'on ne la suivait pas avant d'entrer dans un hôtel.

Elle monta avec prudence les étages avant de taper à la porte 111, on lui ouvrit et c'est Marco le Phoenix qui lui fit face :

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes, entres….

Il la laissa passer et ferma la porte :

- Je te conseille de reposer ces cartes, prévint Marco.

Nami eut un frisson qui la parcouru, elle se demandait comment il avait pu la pincer alors qu'il lui faisait encore dos, il avait des yeux derrière la tête où quoi ?

Nami s'exécuta et reposa les cartes et se promit de les lui voler plus tard, on ne se refait pas quand on est une voleuse.

Marco lui prit ses cartes et les rangea dans un coffre qu'il ferma à clé, Nami voyant une opportunité de le dépouiller, brandit son bâton climatique pour assommer Marco.

Mais ce dernier stoppa net son geste, il lui arracha même des mains son arme, la déséquilibrant, Nami se retrouva par terre.

Marco jeta l'arme au loin et avant de se jeter sur Nami qui se débattait, elle allait hurler pour qu'on vienne l'aider, mais le commandant l'embrassa de force pour qu'elle se taise.

Il la mit debout de force et l'obligea à reculer avant de la basculer sur son lit, il la tient fermement et lui ligota ses poignets à la tête du lit :

- Libérez-moi tout de suite où je hurle !

- Si tu insistes.

Marco s'approcha d'elle et avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de comprendre, il lui fourra de force un mouchoir dans sa bouche avant de la bâillonner :

- J'en pouvais plus t'entendre une voix aussi aigue….

Nami lui donna un vigoureux coup de pied dans la mâchoire, mais sans que ça lui fasse vraiment mal.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de sourire, elle lui rappelait Ace avec son côté impulsif et borné.

Il bloqua de ses mains les jambes de Nami avant de se pencher vers cette dernière qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Marco se plaça au dessus d'elle et glissa une de ses mains sous le dos de la jeune femme, puis sous la nuque pour tirer délicatement sur les nœuds qui maintenaient le haut de son maillot de bain.

Nami fut pétrifié, plus encore en sentant glisser son vêtement au sol, Marco plongeait son regard dans le sien et sans la quitter du regard il lui pinça doucement la pointe de ses seins.

Nami laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, une des mains du commandant longea le corps de la jeune femme avant de commencer à déboutonner le pantalon.

Quand ce fut fait, Marco glissa sa main dans l'entrejambe de la jeune femme qui était déjà humide, il la stimula ce qui eut pour conséquence de la faire gémir plus encore de plaisir.

Marco s'arrêta rapidement et il entreprit de dévêtir totalement Nami, dans le même temps il vira sa veste, et tout ce qu'il portait en fait.

Le visage de la navigatrice était rouge de gêne, ce qui allait à ravir avec ses cheveux roux.

Marco eut un doux sourire et reprit ses douces caresses, Nami chavira et se sentit de mieux en mieux.

Marco défit doucement le bâillon et le mouchoir sentant la jeune femme plus à l'aise, il l'embrassa tendrement et continua de lui caresser l'entrejambe.

Nami gémit de plaisir et finit par se laisser faire, elle répondit au baiser autorisant Marco à approfondir leur échange.

Au bout d'un moment Marco s'éloigna des lèvres de la jeune femme :

- Est-ce qu'on va plus loin ? Susurra Marco.

Nami cligna des yeux et eu un temps de réflexion d'une demi seconde étant donné qu'elle captura les lèvres du Phoenix :

- Dois-je comprendre que c'est un oui ?

- Oui, souffla Nami, embrasses-moi.

Marco ne se fit pas prier et embrassa avec passion les douces lèvres de la navigatrice avant de la pénétrer avec le plus de douceur possible.

Nami laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, Marco s'arrêta et lui caressa son bouton de chair pour la soulager, le visage de la jeune femme se détendit.

Au bout d'un moment Nami ondula le bassin, donnant son accord pour que Marco puisse enfin se mouvoir en elle sans lui faire mal.

Il débuta de long va et viens très lent et très profond, faisant soupirer la navigatrice, puis il alla de plus en plus vite variant les rythmes de ses coups.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant leurs ébats, les mains du commandant caressaient tout le corps de Nami ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau sans affection.

Nami quant à elle accompagna le commandant dans ses mouvements, ce qui la fit arquer de bonheur.

Leurs deux visages perlaient de sueur, ce qui rendaient l'image plus érotique encore, allant jusqu'au bout de la passion, ils jouirent ensemble dans un cri mêlé, leurs corps entiers vibrèrent de plaisir avant s'effondrer de fatigue.

Marco caressa doucement visage de sa compagne, lui baisant le front :

- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Nami d'une voix ensommeillé et à bout de souffle.

- Non.

Il lui défit les liens avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras pour un long et tendre sommeil….

* * *

XD Et voila un lemon tout mignon =3…

Et là je vais en avoir frustré plus d'un, vous vous demandez ce qu'à dit Marco…. Et bin je vous dirais pas =p *tire la langue*

Et une commande de moins !


	22. Kidd x OC

Kidd x OC sur la demande de Chrono Lectrice.

Rating : TOUT PUBLIC

Exigences : Reprend la demande… Aucune exigence ^0^ chouette je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Petite précision cet OS se passe durant l'enfance de Kidd, il a 10 ans et l'OC 7 ans.

* * *

- Eustass ! Cria une petite voix aigue d'enfant.

- Quoi Mimi ? Demanda le concerné.

- Bon anniversaire grand frère !

- Oh, fut surpris ce dernier.

- Tu l'ouvres ?

- Je me demande ce que s'est, fit Eustass Kidd en secouant le paquet.

Mimi sa petite sœur rigola :

- Tu ne trouveras pas !

- C'est vrai c'est pour ça que je vais l'ouvrir !

Il regarda sa petite frangine, elle était rousse comme lui, mais avait une peau beaucoup moins pâle que lui, elle avait de grand yeux vert pétillant de malice.

Elle s'était fait des nattes dégageant sa frimousse toute mignonne.

Il ouvrit avec hâte son cadeau et trouva dedans quelques outils de bricolage, pour un grand passionné par le bricolage c'était le cadeau idéal !

- Comment as-tu fais pour avoir tout ça ? Demanda Kidd surpris.

- C'est les voisins ils voulaient plus de tout ça, alors je suis allée les voir et je leur ai demandé si je pouvais les prendre. Ils m'ont dit oui et j'ai après nettoyé tout ça, répondit fièrement Mimi.

- Quoi ?! Tu t'es blessée ? Montres-moi tes mains, tu n'as pas nettoyé tout ça seule ? Paniqua son frère.

- Si, rigola Mimi.

Il eut un court silence, avant que Kidd sourit tendrement à sa petite sœur :

- Merci petite sœur, câlin ?

- OUAI ! S'écria Mimi en se blottissant dans les bras de son frère.

Il serra contre lui sa petite sœur, ce qu'il l'adorait….

…..

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

…..

Cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle était morte et 6 ans qu'il haïssait l'être humain…. 6 ans qu'il avait sombré dans les ténèbres….

* * *

Voila…. Et un OS de moins lol. Désolé si on attendait un lemon, mais si dans la commande vous ne dites rien… Uu pour moi c'est que ce n'est pas une obligation. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	23. Law x OC x Kidd

Kidd x OC x Law sur la demande de Hell-Or-Eden.

Rating : TOUT PUBLIC avec de l'humour ^0^

Exigences : Aucune.

* * *

- Hep Miss, lança Trafalgar Law.

- Moi ? Demanda incertaine Sonia.

- Evidemment qui veux-tu que ce soit, rétorqua froidement Kidd.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne vous connais pas personnellement donc permettez que je pose la question si c'est bien à moi que vous vous adressez. Sur ce bon vent.

Sonia partit, pour qui se prenaient-ils à être si froid et impoli ? Surtout le rouquin, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire à perdre son temps.

D'ailleurs elle se demanda pourquoi ils l'avaient interpellé, elle vit son collier se lever dans les airs avant de le voir partir en arrière la tirant.

Elle tenta de retenir la chaine, puis l'instant suivant elle se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, son cou prisonnier de la main du mystérieux rouquin auquel elle avait fait face :

- Je ne te permettrai pas de me parler sur ce ton, claqua le rouquin en pressant un peu plus la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Hé relâches-la tu veux ? Coupa Law.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu as oublié pourquoi on l'a interpellé ?

- Oui c'est vrai, accorda Kidd en lâchant sans douceur Sonia qui se retrouva par terre.

Elle se massa la gorge et recula :

- Si tu avais à choisir gamine tu préfères la peinture ou le beau gosse que je suis ? Demanda Kidd froidement.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas une peinture et puis d'abord se sont des tatouages !

- C'est pareil, je vois pas la différence !

- La ferme tête à fleur !

Sonia en profita pour partir en douce, quand un long frisson d'effroi la parcourut :

- TU RESTES ICI ! Tonnèrent les deux supernovaes.

- Pour répondre à votre question, je choisirai ni l'un ni l'autre, pour plusieurs raisons, vous avez sales caractères, vous m'avez brutalisé, vous êtes impolis, froids et arrogants, alors si vous cherchez une petite amie, sachez qu'aucune femme ne vous acceptera tellement vous êtes méprisable.

Sonia s'enfuit en courant, elle avait la sale manie d'avoir un franc parlé et de ne jamais se taire ou très rarement, si elle mourrait aujourd'hui elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

- C'est malin tu l'as fait fuir, médecin merdeux !

- Toi-même.

Ce fut des éclairs qu'ils échangèrent quand ils se regardèrent :

- De toute façon tout le monde sait que Sonia n'aime qu'un seul homme et c'est Shanks le roux pas des merdeux comme vous, répliqua un petit garçon malpoli qui passait par là.

- QUOI ! elle préfère l'infirme ? Mais moi aussi je suis roux je vois pas ce qu'il a de plus ! S'exclama Kidd.

- Il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire…. Eliminez Shanks ! Déclara Law.

* * *

OO Naaaaaa pas mon Shanks !

* * *

Les OS à venir en gras ceux qui vont me poser le plus de problème, plus à cause des personnage que je n'aime pas forcément où à cause des personnalités.

Si je les mets en avant c'est pour vous signalez là où je risque de mettre plus de temps pour poster.

En italique ceux qui pour le moment me plaise bien (où je vais bien m'éclater je pense) :

**1 Doflamingo/Hancock**

_2 __Mihawk x OC_

**3 MontBlanc Norland/Kalugara **

_4 Barbe Blanche x Anna (Confirmé)_

_5 Luffy x Ace._

6 Zoro x Franky x Sanji

_7 Law x Zoro qui sera la réponse du OS 14_

**8 Moria x Hannyabal**

_9 Zoro x Perona x Mihawk dans la continuité de l'OS 10_

_10 Tout les commandants de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, Luffy, Zoro, Mihawk (OS Confirmé)._

_11 Suite de l'OS 7 _

12 Nami x Zoro

_13 Shanks x Marco_

_14 Ace x Shanks x Benn _

15 RESERVATION DE PORTGAS D LUCY (N'en sait pas plus)

16 RESERVATION DE PORTGAS D LUCY (N'en sait pas plus)

_17 Mihawk x OC, avec un sous-entendu de Zoro x Perona_

_18 Bonney x Law x Luffy_


	24. Hancock x Doflamingo

**Lucrethia :** J'accepte ton défit et je veux bien des contraintes.

**Hotaru : **Désolé mais finalement je ne ferais pas la suite du OS 7, ce que tu me demandes c'est limite de le refaire…. Ca m'inspire pas, désolé, mais tu auras Nami et Zoro.

* * *

**Petite précision : A partir de maintenant je ne prendrais plus des Couples déjà fait, sauf si vous me donner une idée qui peut me plaire.**

**Car j'ai beaucoup de demande avec certains personnages. Donc ce n'est plus possible.**

**Ah et autre chose, j'ai dis proposez-moi n'importe quel couple, rectification il y a quelques personnages avec qui j'ai du mal, car j'en suis pas fan.**

**Ce sont mes goûts, aussi je vais en faire des malheureux, mais ne me demandez plus autant Law, Kidd, car j'ai eu 8 OS sur eux sur 23 plus ceux que je vais faire, demandez-moi autre chose, je bloque, les prochaines demandes j'en veux plus autant.**

**Puis sans vouloir être rabat-joie je trouve ça nul dans le sens qu'il y a un paquet de fic sur eux, des OS.**

**Je trouve ça dommage qu'on les rererererevois je ne sais combien de fois à droite et gauche XD car trop les voir ça lasse.**

**Enfin voila, je suis désolée, je comprends que vous soyez fan de ces persos, mais moi de un c'est pas ma tasse et là je commence à saturer avec tous ces Kidd et Law qu'on me demande.**

**Puis même si Thatch est un perso que j'aime bien vous me demanderiez que du Thatch je dirais stop aussi, car bon, trop Thatch tue Thatch, donc trop de Law ou Kidd tue Law et Kidd XD.**

* * *

Doflamingo x Hancock sur la demande de Flash Unique.

Rating : TOUT PUBLIC

Exigences : Aucune.

Cet OS à lieu durant la guerre de Marineford, c'est un moment complètement inventé.

* * *

- Allez dit adieu à tes jambes petit chapeau de paille, ricana Doflamingo.

Après avoir fait le coup au descendant d'Oz voila qu'il recommençait :

- Je t'interdis malotru ! S'exclama Boa Hancock le regard plein de haine, comment oses-tu seulement imaginé une seconde faire du mal à Luffy ?! Si tu oses encore ne serais ce que lui couper un seul de ses cheveux, je peux te dire que tu auras affaire à moi, s'exclama l'impératrice pirate rouge de colère.

- Merci Hancock, s'exclama au loin Luffy.

- Oh Luffy tu as encore dit mon prénom, oh mon Luffy.

- Non… dites-moi que je rêve tu aimes un gamin…, commença Doflamingo en ricanant.

Hancock infligea un sérieux coup de pied à la mâchoire du Grand Corsaire :

- Il s'appelle Luffy ! Rugit Hancock, oh Luffy sauve vite ton frère et surtout ta vie, ne t'en fais pas mon Luffy je te couvrirai quitte à mourir pour toi, oh mon Luffy.

Une grosse goutte apparut sur la tête de Doflamingo, il y avait de quoi être déconcerté, un coup cette nana était sans cœur, un coup elle devenait aussi douce qu'au possible.

Doflamingo se redressa et quand il voulut jouer avec ses pouvoirs, une Impératrice pirate lui donna un sérieux coup en pleine face :

- Je t'ai dis espèce d'imbécile de ne pas faire du mal à MON LUFFY, Zéphire de la Passion !

Doflamingo fut ainsi réduit au silence de pierre !

* * *

Voila une review ?


	25. Mihawk x OC

**Petite précision : A partir de maintenant je ne prendrais plus des Couples déjà fait, sauf si vous me donner une idée qui peut me plaire.**

**Car j'ai beaucoup de demande avec certains personnages. Donc ce n'est plus possible.**

**Ah et autre chose, j'ai dis proposez-moi n'importe quel couple, rectification il y a quelques personnages avec qui j'ai du mal, car j'en suis pas fan.**

**Ce sont mes goûts, aussi je vais en faire des malheureux, mais ne me demandez plus autant Law, Kidd, car j'ai eu 8 OS sur eux sur 23 plus ceux que je vais faire, demandez-moi autre chose, je bloque, les prochaines demandes j'en veux plus autant.**

**Puis sans vouloir être rabat-joie je trouve ça nul dans le sens qu'il y a un paquet de fic sur eux, des OS.**

**Je trouve ça dommage qu'on les rererererevois je ne sais combien de fois à droite et gauche XD car trop les voir ça lasse.**

**Enfin voila, je suis désolée, je comprends que vous soyez fan de ces persos, mais moi de un c'est pas ma tasse et là je commence à saturer avec tous ces Kidd et Law qu'on me demande.**

**Puis même si Thatch est un perso que j'aime bien vous me demanderiez que du Thatch je dirais stop aussi, car bon, trop Thatch tue Thatch, donc trop de Law ou Kidd tue Law et Kidd XD.**

* * *

Mihawk x OC sur la demande de L'Ombre dans le vent

Rating : TOUT PUBLIC

Exigences : Une compagne un peu délurée avec comme ambiance une odeur de pain d'épice.

* * *

Non loin de Lugubra il y avait une petite ile où se rendait Mihawk pour se réapprovisionner en eau et en nourriture.

Et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, son péché mignon c'est le pain d'épice !

D'ailleurs son endroit préféré autre que sa salle d'entraînement, c'était la boulangerie !

Il y entra comme à son habitude avec un visage impassible, pourtant intérieurement il souriait, il adorait l'odeur du pain d'épice qui émanait de cet endroit :

- Ce sera comme d'habitude ? Demanda la boulangère.

- Oui, répondit Mihawk.

Il regarda la jeune femme qui lui préparait comme à son habitude sa commande, il la fixa, elle avait des cheveux longs raides, roux clair et des grands yeux bleu marine.

Elle avait une tête de moins que lui, facile, d'ailleurs elle se prénommait Laëtitia.

Il l'appréciait, car elle n'avait pas peur de lui, d'ailleurs, il se demanda pourquoi ? Mais ça il ne lui demanderait jamais.

Un jour :

- Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'être seul ? Demanda un jour Laëtitia.

Mihawk haussa un sourcil, la regardant avec insistance jusqu'à l'ignorer royalement quand il paya avant de partir :

- Hé je vous ai posé une question ! S'exclama Laëtitia.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

Laëtitia souffla, elle n'arrivait jamais à le faire parler, quand il fut sortit elle lui tourna le dos et eut une mine boudeuse.

Quand Mihawk rentra enfin chez lui, la question de Laëtitia résonna dans son esprit.

Plus la journée avancée plus il avait une pointe de regret de ne pas avoir quelqu'un.

Le silence était pesant, ses pas raisonnaient, il s'entraînait seul, il mangeait seul, bref des tas de petits moments lui firent prendre conscience que la solitude n'était pas que bénéfique.

Tout lui semblait tout d'un coup terne et fade.

Il décida le soir même d'aller la revoir le jour suivant, elle ne lui adressa pas la parole et ne le regarda même pas.

- Pour répondre à votre question d'hier c'est un peu pesant.

Surprise elle redressa vivement la tête et fit les yeux ronds, Mihawk allait repartir quand Laëtitia le retient :

- Attendez, pourquoi m'avoir répondu ? Alors qu'hier vous ne vouliez même pas me répondre.

- Une… envie de discuter.

Il partit, Laëtitia eu du mal à s'en remettre, elle trouva par terre une clé avec une étiquette accrochée au bout :

_Aimez-vous les châteaux ?_

Commençant à le cerner un peu, cela sonnait plus comme une invitation.

Un fin sourire se dessina et elle alla voir cet homme mystérieux bien souvent, mais personne ne sait ce qui se passait vraiment.

* * *

Si ma bêta corrige vite, vous aurez les deux prochains OS dans plusieurs heures (le temps que je dorme lol)


	26. Kalgara x Montblanc

**Lula : **Merci^^ je poste sur le dernier OS (car j'en poste plusieurs en même temps) les prochains couples, Usopp et Zoro ? Enregistré, on me l'a pas demandé. Bon je vois que je suis pas la seule à ne pas trop affectionner Law.

* * *

**Petite précision : A partir de maintenant je ne prendrais plus des Couples déjà fait, sauf si vous me donner une idée qui peut me plaire.**

**Car j'ai beaucoup de demande avec certains personnages. Donc ce n'est plus possible.**

**Ah et autre chose, j'ai dis proposez-moi n'importe quel couple, rectification il y a quelques personnages avec qui j'ai du mal, car j'en suis pas fan.**

**Ce sont mes goûts, aussi je vais en faire des malheureux, mais ne me demandez plus autant Law, Kidd, car j'ai eu 8 OS sur eux sur 23 plus ceux que je vais faire, demandez-moi autre chose, je bloque, les prochaines demandes j'en veux plus autant.**

**Puis sans vouloir être rabat-joie je trouve ça nul dans le sens qu'il y a un paquet de fic sur eux, des OS.**

**Je trouve ça dommage qu'on les rererererevois je ne sais combien de fois à droite et gauche XD car trop les voir ça lasse.**

**Enfin voila, je suis désolée, je comprends que vous soyez fan de ces persos, mais moi de un c'est pas ma tasse et là je commence à saturer avec tous ces Kidd et Law qu'on me demande.**

**Puis même si Thatch est un perso que j'aime bien vous me demanderiez que du Thatch je dirais stop aussi, car bon, trop Thatch tue Thatch, donc trop de Law ou Kidd tue Law et Kidd XD.**

* * *

MontBlanc Norland x Kalgara sur la demande de Kazuuko-1103

Rating : TOUT PUBLIC

Exigences : Pas d'exigences précises.

Je tiens à préciser une chose j'ai eu de l'aide de Portgas D Lucy, car je ne connaissais pas bien les personnages et leurs histoires, donc c'est surtout elle qui faut remercier. Ensuite il est possible que cela ne respecte pas la situation initiale du manga, j'en suis désolé, mais c'est un OS que j'ai eu un peu de mal.

* * *

**POV Montblanc **

La maladie qui les hante vient de ces arbres, j'ai parlé avec mes hommes, il faut les couper, sinon ils tomberont toujours malade et cela risque de s'aggraver.

La fièvre des arbres, c'est tellement dommage de devoir couper tout ça, le paysage en sera marqué, mais c'est malheureusement nécessaire pour les sauver.

- Allez les gars on doit terminer ça avant l'aube, s'exclama Montblanc.

Mes hommes et moi-même nous débutons notre dur labeur pour sauver le village de Kalugara….

**POV Kalugara**

Humph ? Qu'est-ce que s'est que ce bruit ? Il fait nuit bordel !

Je me lève pour voir.

J'écarquille les yeux, que… que fait Norland ? Ces arbres sont sacrés !

Je me précipite vers ce carnage et le frappe en lui mettant une droite et je mets à terre ses hommes qui se jettent sur moi :

- Kalugara qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Montblanc en se relevant.

Je serrai les dents avant de le saisir par le col et de le plaquer contre un arbre :

- Arrête ça tout de suite, ces arbres sont sacrés et importants pour nous. Qui t'as permis ? Qui ?

- Je…

- TAIS-TOI, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! Pars tout de suite, répliquais-je d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Je pars serrant les poings, je m'éloigne au plus vite pour ne pas commettre de meurtre.

J'ai été naïf que tu sois différent, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres.

* * *

Bon c'est court, ^^'' mais bon j'avais un peu de mal avec celui-là donc, c'est avant leur réconciliation )

Désolé si quelques détails c'est pas ça.

Allez ;) Chose promis chose dut ! Le lemon d'Anna et de Barbe Blanche est le suivant, vous avez intérêts à le commenter, vue comment vous le vouliez sinon c'est pas drôle TT"


	27. Barbe Blanche x Anna (OC)

**Petite précision : A partir de maintenant je ne prendrais plus des Couples déjà fait, sauf si vous me donner une idée qui peut me plaire.**

**Car j'ai beaucoup de demande avec certains personnages. Donc ce n'est plus possible.**

**Ah et autre chose, j'ai dis proposez-moi n'importe quel couple, rectification il y a quelques personnages avec qui j'ai du mal, car j'en suis pas fan.**

**Ce sont mes goûts, aussi je vais en faire des malheureux, mais ne me demandez plus autant Law, Kidd, car j'ai eu 8 OS sur eux sur 23 plus ceux que je vais faire, demandez-moi autre chose, je bloque, les prochaines demandes j'en veux plus autant.**

**Puis sans vouloir être rabat-joie je trouve ça nul dans le sens qu'il y a un paquet de fic sur eux, des OS.**

**Je trouve ça dommage qu'on les rererererevois je ne sais combien de fois à droite et gauche XD car trop les voir ça lasse.**

**Enfin voila, je suis désolée, je comprends que vous soyez fan de ces persos, mais moi de un c'est pas ma tasse et là je commence à saturer avec tous ces Kidd et Law qu'on me demande.**

**Puis même si Thatch est un perso que j'aime bien vous me demanderiez que du Thatch je dirais stop aussi, car bon, trop Thatch tue Thatch, donc trop de Law ou Kidd tue Law et Kidd XD.**

* * *

Barbe Blanche x Anna (une OC de ma fic d'Entre deux Mondes pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas) sur la demande de Rose et d'Anna1819 (Oui il y a des Anna partout)

Rating : M.

Exigences : Aucune.

C'est pas moi qui l'ai demandé XD MDR ! Quand je pense que j'en ai choqué plein ! XD Il y en a qui aime ce petit (tout est relatif) couple ^0^

Pour Anna voici à quoi elle ressemble pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas : Cheveux noirs, longs et raides, a des tâches de rousseurs, a 40 ans dans les 2 mètres et est infirmière à ses heures sur le Moby Dick. Et elle a mis 15 ans à déclarer sa flamme.

Vous allez me dire, oui, mais Barbe Blanche fait plus de 6 mètres et elle 3 fois moins, ce qui signifie qu'il a… Uu je crois que vous m'avez compris.

Toutefois ^0^ j'avais déjà la solution à mon problème, c'est tout bête, assez patienté ! Je vous laisse lire, l'action se passe durant la soirée.

* * *

**POV Anna**

Comme à chaque fois que je franchis la porte d'Edward je me sens bizarre, comme si les hommes de cet équipage me scrutaient et étaient encore étonnés de mes sentiments.

Je souffle une fois que je ferme la porte, bon enfin en paix.

Il n'est pas là, heu si rectification, j'entends de l'eau couler dans sa salle de bain…

Je vire au rouge, je me racle la gorge pour ne pas songer à lui autrement…

Merde raté.

Calme, on respire, on expire, allez, on souffle….

J'aimerai tellement être à la place d'Amandine… elle s'entend bien avec Thatch et doit arriver à tout lui dire….

**POV Narration **

Ce qu'Anna ignore c'est qu'Amandine est aussi timide qu'elle pour se confier avec son amant.

**POV Anna**

Bon je vais pas rester planter là moi, je m'avance, quelle idée de faire 6 mètres… tout est grand ici… C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai jamais osé lui avouer mes sentiments, sa taille et son âge, pourtant je sais que je l'aime.

Mais j'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis avec lui, je me plante devant sa bibliothèque, très conséquente, plus conséquente que celle de Marco.

Il y a un tas de livre rare, interdiction d'y toucher sans autorisation, je caresse doucement le dos de chaque livre.

Je vérifie les derniers résultats d'Edward tant que j'y suis.

Aaaaah il m'énerve ! Ils sont encore mauvais, il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de boire autant !

Je me dirige vers la porte de la salle d'eau, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, il faut que je trouve une combine pour qu'il arrête ou bien arriver à comploter avec les cuisiniers pour qu'il planque l'alcool.

**POV Narration**

C'est donc d'un pas énervé qu'Anna se dirige vers la porte en question prête à exploser son mécontentement.

Seulement Anna se prend les pieds dans le tapis, elle perd son équilibre, qu'elle tente de reprendre, avant de tomber.

- J'ignorais que tu étais voltigeuse, plaisanta Barbe Blanche en la rattrapant avec sa main gauche.

- Moi aussi, fit Anna redevenue timide.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Anna se sépare précipitamment de l'homme qui se dressait devant elle :

- Tes résultats ne sont pas excellents, lança Anna, arrête immédiatement de boire comme tu le fais.

Barbe Blanche leva les yeux au ciel, ces infirmières… elles sont toutes obstinées à lui faire lâcher la boisson, elles n'avaient pas compris que jamais il arrêterait ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, répondit calmement Barbe Blanche.

- Oui ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à te ruiner la santé.

- Cela fait partie de mes rares plaisirs…

- Mais enfin le plaisir ne se résume pas à la boisson !

Anna regarda droit dans les yeux son amant, avant de réaliser que sa dernière phrase pouvait être comprise dans un tout autre sens.

**POV Barbe Blanche**

J'arque un sourcil et je la vois en train de piquer un fard, d'habitude je ne saisis jamais ses perches quand elle fait ce genre de double sens sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais j'ai très envie de la taquiner :

- Vraiment ? Alors à quoi penses-tu ?

- Je… ne sais pas… mais tu dois arrêter la boisson.

Elle se rattrape maladroitement et c'est très amusant.

**POV de l'Auteuse **

XD Barbe Blanche et Thatch sont pareil ! Ils adorent vous taquinez grrrrrrrrrrr ! Quoique Thatch est vraiment le plus taquin des deux et peut-être aussi le plus pervers (non c'est le plus pervers en fait !)…

**POV Barbe Blanche**

Je vois une tentative de fuite en voulant sortir de cette pièce, aussi je la retiens, aussitôt elle est aussi raide qu'une planche en bois.

**POV Anna**

- Quoi ? Bafouillais-je

- Pourquoi es-tu si tendue ?

- Je ne suis pas tendue.

- D'accord tu es aussi détendue que le mat du navire, tu as peur ?

- Non….

- Bon… au fait je voudrais te rendre ceci.

Il me tendit quelque chose, mon journal ! Je le regarde apeuré, faite qu'il ne l'ai pas lu !

**POV Barbe Blanche**

- Tu sais que tu devrais plus te confier et ne pas avoir peur en ma personne.

- Tu… tu l'as lu ?

- Oui.

En réalité non, mais je la vois tourner autour du pot depuis plusieurs jours, je n'ai pas besoin d'un journal pour ça, et puis c'est secret.

Anna devient livide, son visage se décompose :

- Allez viens t'asseoir, fis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

Anna s'avance déconfite et résignée s'asseyant à mes côtés :

- Je suis désolée, je voulais te le dire, mais… enfin tu as…

- J'ai quoi ?

- 72 ans, grinça Anna en baissant la tête et en se tripotant les doigts.

- Et….

- Et tu es… grand….

- Et….

- Arrêtes ! Tu sais très bien que c'est gênant.

Thatch, bonne chance mon fils avec Amandine, car Anna et elle sont de même nature, pour se confier, c'est long.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver cela vexant ou amusant, fis-je pour la faire réagir.

- Désolé… si tu le prends mal, souffla Anna, mais je ne vois… pas… comment tu pourrais… enfin….

**POV Anna**

Je pouvais toujours le chercher, j'ai dû l'oublier, maudit journal.

J'envie Amandine à cet instant elle n'a pas une si grosse marche à escalader comme moi.

**POV Auteuse **

Faut voir, ça avait été coton pour que j'avoue à Thatch que je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne tu sais…

**POV Narration**

Anna qui avait toujours la tête baissée ne vit pas le fin sourire de Barbe Blanche, qui compatit.

Il s'allongea et la souleva :

- Ahhhhhhh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit Anna en gesticulant

Barbe Blanche l'installa sur lui qui vira au rouge cramoisi, elle n'osa pas bouger et à peine respirer.

Il approcha sa main droite d'Anna qui soudain recula, il la bloqua de son autre main et en pliant ses jambes.

Elle ferma craintivement ses yeux, tandis qu'il lui retira la barrette à chignon libérant les cheveux de son amante :

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'un homme de 72 ans et qui mesure plus de 6 mètres peut te faire découvrir.

**POV Anna**

J'entendis mon cœur tambouriner, et je sentis mes cheveux retomber lourdement sur les épaules, j'ouvris timidement mes yeux.

Je sentis les doigts d'Edward à peine m'effleurer, ce n'était pas désagréable, je le regardai dans les yeux timidement, en rougissant et je me demandai ce qui allait suivre.

Il me mit sur le côté et je le vis au dessus de moi, il me caressa mon visage avant d'effleurer à peine mon corps de ses doigts.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre ce genre de moment avec lui, j'ai beau bien le connaître, j'ai encore l'image d'un pirate, pas d'un homme et encore moins d'un amant.

Il me montre une autre facette de lui, que je n'osais pas lui demander de dévoiler :

- Où veux-tu aller et t'aventurer ?

- Je… ne sais… pas… pour l'instant ça va, fis-je timidement.

**POV Barbe Blanche**

Elle appréhende, je peux comprendre, mais elle n'est pas fermée, à moi de la rassurer.

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, je la sens frissonner, mais je ne serais dire si c'est de plaisir ou bien de peur.

Au vue de son regard, ce n'est pas de la peur, il y a de l'appréhension, mais rien d'autre.

**POV Anna **

Il y a une certaine douceur dans ces gestes que je n'aurais jamais cru, au vue de sa personnalité et de sa réputation, je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise.

J'approche mes mains de ma chemise et j'hésite à défaire les boutons, mais pas bien longtemps, je les défais lentement un par un.

Edward écarte doucement les pans de tissu et me caresse sans me quitter des yeux, je soupire, sa peau est chaude contre la mienne.

Il descend, longe mes jambes et les remonte, une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentit me tirailla.

J'avais chaud et je me sentais bizarre entre les jambes, mais bizarrement bien.

Je sens ma jupe tomber au sol, j'appréhende de nouveau ce que je pourrais découvrir :

- On continue ?

J'hochai timidement la tête, car une bonne partie de moi voulait aussi découvrir, ces sensations secrètes.

Je sentis un de ses doigts toucher mon intimité je sursautai, mais ce que je ressentais n'avais pas de mot, tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais de plus en plus chaud.

Et que mon cœur palpitait comme jamais, je serrais dans mes mains les draps du lit, je serrais les dents.

Mon sous-vêtement glissa sans trop que je m'en rende compte, je me contorsionnais, gesticulant sous ce plaisir que je découvris pour la première fois.

Puis je sentis quelque chose entrer en moi, je le regardai, incertaine, il ne m'avait pas pénétré quand même ?

C'est impossible, je n'ai pas eu mal.

Je baisse un peu mon regard, pas possible, il porte encore son pantalon, je regarde mon bas ventre puis Edward :

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'avais pas réfléchis à la question, as-tu mal ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Non, mais toi ? Demandais-je un peu embêtée.

- T'avoir et te voir me suffit, mais on se débrouillera par la suite.

Il bougea son auriculaire qu'il avait inséré en moi, dès les premiers mouvements je laissai échapper, sans le vouloir, des petits cris d'un plaisir intense.

Il n'arrêtait pas les mouvements de va et vient, il les augmentait et les maîtrisait à la perfection, je plaquai mes mains contre ma bouche pour camoufler mes cris.

Mon corps entier trembla, chaque cellules, chaque pores vibrèrent, une chaleur diffuse me transperça à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à ce que des étincelles orangés brouillèrent ma vue.

J'avais… eu… un orgasme, j'eus du mal à réaliser, mais Edward continuait ses mouvements, plus doux et plus lents.

Je me surprise même à onduler le bassin, je crois que j'ai sombré dans le désir, nos regards se croisent.

Il réengagea un rythme plus rapide, ce qui me ravit, je penche ma tête en arrière, mon dieu, mon dieu, pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à lui avouer mes sentiments ?

Je me sens repartir vers ces délicieuses sensations, eu mon 2ème orgasme me foudroya, mon seul regret avait été de ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.

Lorsqu'il se retira j'eus un sentiment de perte, je soufflais de déception, toutefois je me repris bien vite et j'étais heureuse, toute euphorique.

Instinctivement je me blottis contre Edward, ce genre de geste que je n'osais faire, car il m'impressionnait, malgré l'amour que je lui portais, je n'osais pas.

Mais aujourd'hui ce mur de glace qui me retenait venait de se briser.

Je fermai les yeux et souris, un sentiment de plénitude ne me quittait plus et j'aimais avoir la sensation de dormir sur un petit nuage, c'était un merveilleux cocon.

**POV Barbe Blanche **

Je crois bien qu'elle s'est endormie, je la recouvris la laissant dormir, maintenant j'ose espérer qu'elle ne tournera plus autour du pot comme elle le faisait.

Je souris à cette pensée, c'était mignon, mais tout de même, j'imagine bien son embêtement quand elle essayait de me parler.

Je dégage son visage de ses cheveux, j'aime ses petites tâches de rousseur, je la trouve adorable avec, dire qu'elle avait une couche épaisse de maquillage qui cachait ses atouts.

Elle n'a pas confiance en elle, mais ça viendra.

**POV Narration**

Barbe Blanche sourit et ferma sa chambre pour ne pas être dérangé pour le reste de la soirée, il alla rejoindre Anna et fit attention de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

Il posa juste sa main droite sur son dos, s'amusant à dessiner des lignes, puis il ferma les yeux, en pensant qu'ils avaient franchit un nouveau cap tous les deux.

* * *

XD Alors qui a dit que j'avais pas l'astuce ? Tire la langue, avouez-vous auriez pas pensé !

* * *

_**OS A VENIR !**_

Les OS à venir en gras ceux qui vont me poser le plus de problème, plus à cause des personnages que je n'aime pas forcément ou à cause des personnalités.

Si je les mets en avant c'est pour vous signalez là où je risque de mettre plus de temps pour poster.

En italique ceux qui pour le moment me plaise bien (où je vais bien m'éclater je pense) :

_**1 Luffy x Ace.**_

2 Zoro x Franky x Sanji

_3 _Law x Zoro qui sera la réponse du OS 14

**4 Moria x Hannyabal**

_5 Zoro x Perona x Mihawk dans la continuité de l'OS 10 (Celui là je vais m'éclater dessus !)_

_6 Tout les commandants de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, Luffy, Zoro, Mihawk (mon esprit hautement pervers à très hate !)._

7 _Nami x Zoro_

8_ Shanks x Marco _

9_ Ace x Shanks x Benn _

10 Luffy x Dragon

11 _Nami x Ace x Thatch x Marco (mon esprit pervers à hate de le faire XD)_

12_ Mihawk x OC, avec un sous-entendu de Zoro x Perona_

13_ Bonney x Law x Luffy_

14 Nami x Kidd

15 **L****aw x Luffy x Kidd**

16 Ace x Zoro x Sanji

17 Usopp et Zoro

Donc après ceux là plus autant de Kidd et Law, j'implore votre honorable compréhension.


End file.
